FIFTEEN MINUTES OR A LIFETIME
by SpanishLily
Summary: They are the hottest lesbian couple in the most popular show on TV, SKINS. Will those fifteen minutes of fame be worth losing themselves over?
1. Chapter 1

_"Please...give me fifteen minutes..."_

_Those were the last words she said to me, words that led me to utter confusion and a sense of pure…lost. And as I was in my living room that afternoon holding on to my boyfriend's torso I could not stop thinking of those words. The words that completely changed my world, possibly forever. _

She didn't have red hair back then, mostly because she didn't want to look like her sister. They both hated that, they hated being called each other's name because on the inside they were both unequivocally different. This time it was different. This time around they had to be the same and it was for a good cause so she went from brunette to red in a matter of a night and the next day they pretty much rocked the heck out of that initial audition and that's how the obsession was born.

"I fucking hate the Fitch twins…I am so tired of those two…fucking everywhere. So fucking annoying…"

She hated tabloids and she hated the rant behind celebrity but she couldn't stop herself from wanting the rest of the idea of being an actress. It's not that she didn't want to be a star. Who doesn't, right? But the least she wanted was to be stalked or mocked or followed. To her that all seemed like a huge price to pay.

But now she had auditioned and she had been picked and was starting next two the motherfucking twins of the decade and it was so friggin' annoying.

"Hi, you must be…"

"Naomi…"

"I am Emily…"

"Fitch…I know…"

Naomi rolled her eyes and looked away from the quieter half of the infernal Fitch twins which had already managed to ruin her chance at a normal passage through to her acting career...and they hadn't even started to film the show yet.

Emily wasn't very amused at seeing the face Naomi had made when she introduced herself as she hated when people blew her off without really knowing who she was. Apparently that was happening a lot lately. It was happening for the last few weeks that she had been making promos to the execs with her sister and it had been happening even before that when they were auditioning and she hated it.

It seemed like the day she had decided to dye that hair to red she had lost herself just a little and that soon she would be no more than half of an annoying pair of soon-to-be-trashy-celebrity siblings known for making their way in and out of parties without merit to what else they actually were.

Emily hated that and she hated that this blonde girl who had just rudely dismissed and given her back to her was utterly assuming that she was a brainless twat, much like her sister Katie.

"Fucks sake" she said taking a gulp of her beer and walking right around to the blonde who was now talking to one of the show's writers.

"I was just trying to be friendly, you don't have to be a prick about it" Emily said, interrupting the conversation that Naomi now held with two other people. All three stared at her surprised.

After a moment of complete embarrassment the blonde took a deep breath and proceeded to excuse her mistake. "I am sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"No, but you did…didn't you, Hun?" the redhead answered as she now turned around and started walking toward the bar. Without regard to the people she was talking to, Naomi followed.

"Seriously, I am sorry…I am just…I am very nervous…I've never….this is my first job and I am a bit overwhelmed, you know."

Emily did not want to listen. In fact, she pretended she wasn't listening for the first few words but she couldn't help but hear her out. There was something in this blonde girl's voice that always captivated her just a little.

"I know" she said pointing to the barman to fill her up with a fresh drink while she turned around to face the blonde.

"You have a shitty memory" Emily said taking the fresh new pint of her favorite beer and walking away smiling as she felt the other girl following her once again.

"What?"

Naomi wasn't sure what was actually happening and even less why she was now following the short redhead across the floor like a puppy behind its master. But undoubtedly she was.

"You really don't remember?"

Naomi pressed her lips and frowned at the statement from her new cast mate.

"Roundview, summer drama course…2006…Jesus, Naomi…"

"Oi, fucking hell…of course" Naomi said smiling at Emily's smug face as she started recollect the entire thing in her mind…fucking Roundview….of course…Eddy's class…good old Eddy….Jesus…"

Emily couldn't help but smile at seeing the blonde's face as she recalled all the things that happened to them that summer. That summer had certainly been eventful, at least in Emily's mind it had. Of course now that she had her new cast mate face to face once again she wasn't sure that Naomi could remember _everything_…she couldn't have, because if she did…

"And then he tried to have us recreate Romeo and Juliet and she casted me and your fucking sister as the leads…what a twat…how did he ever think that was gonna work out?"

_"Are you out of your fucking mind Ed? I am not kissing her…"_

_Katie walked around the middle of the room where a lanky and brown-haired Naomi waited to start the scene that their acting coach had so elaborately set up for them. _

_"C'mon Katie…you're an actress…what if you were offered a roles as lesbian?"_

_"I'd fucking turn it down…I ain't no fucking muff muncher…cock cruncher, yes…muff muncher…not in a lifetime…"_

_"Jesus, Katie…it's not a fucking big deal" Emily cried exasperated. "It's just a fucking kiss…see?"_

_Without regard to anyone who was in the room with them she grabbed the blue-eyed brunette by the wrist and kissed her softly. _

She still couldn't believe Naomi did not remember that. How could she not, if Emily hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since then. Apparently she had chosen to ignore it.

"That summer was such a fucking disaster thought I gotta admit we did learn some really good techniques from Eddy…"

"Yes, like how to watch and re-watch home-made videos of his son taking his first steps…"Emily said as she laughed and pointed for Naomi to sit down.

"We learned more than that…if not we wouldn't be here…" Naomi said sitting in front of her new cast mate and taking a couple of more sips from her half-emptied cup.

"That's true" Emily responded as she the short fringe out of her eyes and smiled at Naomi.

"And that deserves a toast, _mate_"said Naomi putting up her hand clicking Emily's glass.

"To good old Eddy…may he shape the face of young British TV, one classic love story turned lesbian fantasy at a time!"

* * *

Inseparable was the right word for what Emily and Naomi became in the next few weeks. And Emily knew…she knew from the first day that their story line would turn into an eventual love story but Naomi didn't know and that was kind of amusing.

It amused Emily because not only did she get to shape the personality of her new character, but also because it gave her a chance to explore the lingering feelings she had been having for her now cast mate for the past two years. So far they had most of the scenes together and this meant that Emily got to spend the entire time she was in Bristol either sitting next to or very near the blue-eyed beauty.

And these feelings she had been hiding for so long were suddenly right smack in front of her. She still couldn't believe herself...she still recalled how all those feelings just came rushing back as she sat in right outside the classroom where all the other actresses auditioning for the part of Lily sat practicing their scripts and then she spotted her.

"What are the fucking odds...?" She said out loud as her sister looked at her suspiciously.

"The odds of what?" Katie said even louder.

"Would you...shush Katie...Jesus...odds of nothing okay...I just need to hit the loo...be right back..."

With her heart in her throat she quickly got up off her chair and walked to the exact opposite direction of where the blue-eyed brunette was sitting with two others, going through their lines. No one knew what was going on but inside of Emily there had always been the slight hope that one day she would be able to see Naomi once again, and indeed she did. Now she was wishing she hadn't agreed to come see the rest of the auditions. This is was such torture.

_"We never auditioned together, did we?" She said to her as they sat in a small wicker couch doing an infraganti interview for their channel months later. _

_"…so I saw like millions of other Lilys do that scene as well..."_

_"Oh, did you?"_

_"Loads..."_

_"How did they do it?"_

_"Not as good as you, darling…"_

While she sat there, she couldn't stop recalling what she did next…

_"She'll be perfect" Emily said to Doug who had a whole mess of pictures from different actresses who had auditioned for the part of Lily. _

_"So you say you worked together?"_

_"We went to drama classes…she's really good…give her a chance…"_

_"Alright…so do you wanna be in there when we call her back?"_

_"No…no…I don't wanna seem like I had anything to do with this. I don't think she'd take the part if she ever finds out…"_

_"That's if she gets the part…"_

_"She will Dougie…trust me on this one…"_

So now they were both sitting next to one another in the read through flipping through pages and there it was...

"Whoa" Naomi said stopping and taking a deep breath before looking at Emily who seemed to be following through with what one of her other cast mates were reading.

"What?" She said in a scratchy low voice as she moved her neck toward what Naomi was looking at.

"Check out the next scene, mate..." Naomi said moving Emily's hand from the script, turning the page and then pointing toward where she wanted Emily to read.

_Lily stumbles into the house with drinks in her hand as she runs into a smiling Kathryn. _

_Lily: So...do you want...Pinot Grigio or...some...whatever this is supposed to be..._

_Kat looks at her smiling. _

_Kat: Anything...just give me a fucking...just gimme a..._

_Kat pauses as the girls look at one another and then without regards she plants a kiss on Lily's lip. _

_Lily: Oh... (Lily pauses for a second with a confused face, then she smiles at Kat who hasn't stopped looking into her eyes) it's only the drugs right?_

_Kat agrees as she begins to kiss her even more and then Ollie walks into the scene..._

Emily knew this was coming but didn't know it would be so soon. Her stomach grumbled and her cheeks turn a rosy shade of pink as she tried to fight to take a breath before looking at her co-star. She spent what could've been a second but felt like a whole hour staring into her wonderful blue eyes. Before she could say anything to Naomi she's interrupted by a man's voice.

"Girls...girls..."

"Oi...Emily...I think he means you two..." said Katie who flashes the palm of her hand in front of her sister's face to interrupt the girl's staring contest.

"Oh...sorry...is it my turn?"

_Months later...on the interview..._

_Emily: Cause sometimes we are in the read through and that is like the first time we read it and we are turning the pages like...oh my God...and we have all the channel executives there and we are just like as we are reading it you can hear the shock in our voice...since we've never heard it before..._

"Are you gonna be okay with this?"

"Yea man...course I am...why wouldn't I be?"

"Dunno...you just seemed surprised when we were in the read-through..."

"And what, you weren't? I wasn't really expecting this...though maybe I was a bit naive about the whole thing...I mean, now that you think about...it makes sense..."

"Makes sense?"

"Yea...I mean, the auditioning scene was Megan accusing Lily of being a big old lezza and then Lily telling her she should move out of the way before she got confused and fucks her with her big strap-on...I mean, c'mon…"

"Right" Emily start giggling at the way Naomi executed the line just perfectly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing...I am just...bit nervous..."

"About what?"

"Dunno...my first kissing scene on TV...and it's with you know...a girl...aren't you nervous?"

"Oh please, it's not like you haven't kissed a girl before Emily..."

"What?"

"My memory isn't _that_ shitty after all..."

Emily stopped for a minute while she watched Naomi turn around with a cheeky smile and start to leave.

"You bitch...why did you pretend you couldn't remember?"

Naomi walked further away from her costar and she opened the apartment door.

"Na-o-mi!"

"Em-i-ly" the blonde said mocking her costar's scratchy voice.

"Don't make fun of me..."

"I am not...I am not...chill out man..." she said handing her two cups and starting to look for something to drink from their small fridge.

After a minute of not talking, Emily broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me you remembered me from Eddy's class?"

"Well, because I didn't...not at first. Not until Katie started twatting about and then it all came back to me. The Fitch twins..."

"Jesus, don't call us that...I hate that..."

Naomi poured some juice into both their cups and sat down in front of her co-star.

"I have to admit...and don't get offended or anything...but I really hated going to Saturday class with both of you in it..."

Emily did not know what to say at first. She hated it? Did she hate her?

"You not so much...I really hated Katie. It felt like Eddy was obsessed with casting her on every exercise with me and then you...all the way on the other side of the room never said a word to me...like you were too good to talk to me or something..."

"It wasn't the type of place to make friends or anything, Naomi...I just..." Emily said as she felt a rush of emotions hit her face and turn it a sudden shade of pink.

"Yea, I know...I know it wasn't but still...you know...I was 14 and I was shy and mum thought this class would be a great way for me to step out of my shell and meet more people and the only person that I ever remotely had the desire to talk to in this class ignores me completely..."

"The only person?"

"Everyone else seemed like a tosser...you were the only normal looking one. But then I met your sister and I was like...nevermind..."

"Jesus Naoms...I didn't' know..."

"It's okay...it was kind of childish...and it's in the past. Now we're good mates, right? So stop feeling bad about that and about this..." She said pointing to the kissing scene on the script that they had perform in the next few hours.

Emily didn't say anything. She just looked at her co-star and regretted all those times she had desperately wanted to approach Naomi after Eddy's class but chickened out of it. She wasn't going to let that happen now.

"I don't" she said after a few minutes of watching Naomi raid the small fridge for more food and the sit on the sofa and pull her feet up in the air.

"You don't what?"

"I don't feel bad about the scene...I am perfectly fine with it..." She said getting up and taking a biscuit out of Naomi's hand and eating it.

"Alright well..." Naomi said getting up from where she had been lounging. "Let's get to it, then"

Emily couldn't help but laugh at Naomi's smug face. She was very cute when she was smug.

"Alright...here" she said to Naomi as she handed her a half-empty bottle of iced tea that her sister had left there before to use as a prop.

"And scene..." Emily said before pressing her lips to stop from laughing as Naomi suddenly turned into a very tipsy "Lily"

"So...would you like Pinot Grigio or...whatever the heck this is...? I forgot my line..." she said a bit exaggerated to Emily as they both tried holding back their laughter.

"Anything..." said Emily looking at the script she held in her hands."Just give me a fucking...just...give me a..."

Naomi looked at her all serious as Emily stared at her costars lips before biting her own and then leaning in to kiss her co-star, not before hearing the door open and turning away to look at who it was.

"Emily...Naomi...are in here?" a voice familiar to them both cried as the noise of even more people started rushing in the small apartment.

Upon hearing the voice Emily tried to retract from the scene instinctively just as Naomi decided the scene wasn't over and she planted a small kiss on her co-stars lips.

"In here..." Naomi said as she handed the half-empty bottle back to the little redhead and started to walk toward everyone.

Emily, on the other hand could hardly move after what happened.

"What the fuck Emily...we've got like 45 minutes to go back to set and I haven't eaten...let's go!" said Katie grabbing her sister who seemed to be frozen into oblivion and rushing her out of the apartment into the lunch queue.

Naomi laughed on the inside while she sat next to Effy and Pandora and listened in to their conversation. But she couldn't stop looking toward where Emily was standing next to her sister who was twatting about as per usual.

"God Naomi...why the heck do you want to get yourself back into this game again? You were over this..." She thought to herself.

She took a chip from Cook's plate and motioned with her hands to call the twins over to sit next to her. She wasn't very happy about having to sit and listen to Katie talk but that didn't matter as long as it meant sitting next to Emily. That was something that she was sure she was never going to get tired of doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thanks so much for the follows and the comments, everyone. Here's a short one. I will update very soon. Hope you like it!

* * *

_She has the most beautiful eyelashes. I know because I used to stare at them when she used to accidentally fall asleep on the sofa next to me while we went over our lines for the next day. As I am here now going through all the photos that the fans so dearly post almost on a daily basis I find myself caressing her eyelashes on the screen, as I wish I would've done since the first time she fell asleep right next to me. I miss her so much._

It had been a few weeks after the first kissing scene and all was alright between Naomi and Emily. The kiss hadn't really been such a big deal even though it had taken quite a few takes because Emily kept on missing her mark when they would walk into the shot. But they all accredited it to Emily being Emily. Missing her mark was almost an every day occurrence for the little redhead.

Naomi on the other hand was a lot more focused and a lot more involved in all that had to do with her acting and as time passed she started taking her job even more seriously than anyone else in the cast. When she wasn't sitting and talking to Emily, she was usually found sitting and breaking her script down into pieces. If you looked at her copy of the script all you'd see was scribbles and charts everywhere. She seemed to only have time for work and Emily. Nothing more.

"Where's Emily?" a familiar voice asked as Naomi looked up from the script where she had been writing millions of notes for what had to be about an hour.

"Dunno...I suppose she's with Katie."

"Can I sit down?"

Naomi looked at the person standing in front of her and bit her lip before motioning him to sit. He sat staring at her as she immediately glued her eyes back into the script and kept on highlight some of her lines. For a moment he said nothing, he just stared at the blue-eyed blonde girl who seemed to have very little interested in his presence.

"Did you want something Dan?" She said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Um...yea...sorry. I just...I was wondering if you had anything planned for this weekend?"

"This weekend? Saturday or Sunday?" She replied looking up at Dan who was smiled at her nervously.

"Saturday..." He replied quickly.

"Not that I know of, why...did Doug or Kieran need me to come in for something?"

"Come in?"

"On set...did they need to re-film something over the weekend?"

He smiled at her knowing well she was completely clueless as to where he was going with this question.

"No...no..._I_ was wondering if you were free. I had these tickets to go see this friend of mine in this hip-hop dance competition...I thought maybe you'd like it...since you were in that dance company a few years ago..."

_Valentine's day interview "The Café"...at year later..._

_Presenter: And you both have boyfriends in real life, right?_

_Naomi: yea..._

_Presenter: So what's it like? Are girls better than guys?_

"With Dan?" Effy asked Naomi as they both walked over to the make-up session before getting ready for a scene.

"Yea...what? Is there something wrong with that?"

Effy took a sip of her water bottle and looked once again at her blonde friend who walked along with her and then sat down.

"No...I suppose not...but I just...dunno...I never though he was like..._your_ type, y'know..."

"My type?" Naomi answered quickly as she closer her eyes and felt the make-up artist sponging her face clean. "How do you even know _my _type...you have never met a single one of my boyfriends..."

"That's true" Effy said as she watched her cast mate being made up for the next scene. She stayed quiet for a moment, still not knowing if her next question was appropriate but she just couldn't hold it back. She'd been wondering it for a while.

"What about Emily?"

"Emily?"

"Yea...does she know you have a date with Dan yet?"

"No...I haven't told her yet...she was filming the "Family" scenes with Rob, Jenna, James and Katie all day. But why would she even care?"

Effy stared at her blonde cast mate curiously while Naomi opened her eyes and let the makeup artist retouch on her eye shadow.

"Do you think Emily would be upset that I am going out with Dan?" Naomi asked after a minute of silence.

"Dunno...If it was me and Cook was going on a date with one of the production girls I'd be upset as hell."

Naomi stopped the make-up artist from continuing her job with her hand as she got up off the chair a bit upset at what Effy was implying.

"Sorry Mildred, I'll be a minute..." she said to the make-up artist while she started to walk away from Effy.

"Naomi..." Effy said standing up and walking behind her friend. "Wait..."

"You know, I expected this shite from anyone else...but not from you Eff..." She told clearly upset.

"I didn't mean to imply..."

"Yes you did...you and everyone else is obsessed with that same thing...you know this is the third time someone allures at the idea that Emily and I have something going on...what if that was you and...and...Freddy, let's say...wouldn't you be tired of it?"

Effy stayed quiet for a moment and let her friend rant out the anger. Naomi continued to walk away into a small break room where they often lounged around and pulled a box of smokes out of her pocket while allowing Effy to light her up.

"OK, so maybe I did mean to imply it Naomes...but you can't deny that there's something going on between you two...I mean...c'mon..."

"There is absolutely nothing going between me and Emily, Effy...we are just mates..."

"Yea?" Effy said looking at her blonde friend who looked a little bit nauseated. Maybe Naomi and Effy hadn't been friends for too long but Naomi knew that Effy wasn't an easy person to lie to.

"Good mates..." Naomi went on as she stared into blank space and tried calmly smoking her spiff while Effy just looked at her and smiled.

"Best mates..." she said again in what seemed like a whisper.

Effy couldn't help but grab her friend Naomi by the arm and hold her to prevent her from crying. She knew that Naomi was lying to herself, much like she had been doing with regards to Cook. She knew exactly how hard it was to come to terms with something like that. How hard it was to maintain their composure when they had to be with and even worse...they had to kiss and touch and fake feelings for a person that they had real feelings for. At least her situation with Cook was easy...straightforward, but Naomi and Emily's situation...it was a lot more complicated than anyone could ever imagine.

"I am sure as your best mate then she'll understand that you'd want to go out and have some fun with Dan at that contest...see new people...just...separate life from fiction, you know..."

Naomi sat there in Effy's arms for a while and the she took a breath and handed her friend the spiff in order to get back to make-up.

"Yea, I guess it'll be alright...it's just a date, right?...nothing more...no big deal...Emily won't be upset."

"I won't be upset at what?" Emily asked as she walked in with Katie and James, her on-screen little brother.

"Naomi's date with Dan on Saturday..." Effy said without giving Naomi a chance to back out from answering her.

"Date with Dan?" Emily asked a bit upset.

"Dan...the production guy? Oh...good call Naomes...that guy is fit...have you seen that arse?" Katie commented immediately.

Effy laughed at Katie's comment and finished up the spiff while Emily stared at Naomi, who couldn't look at her straight in the eyes.

_Months later... interview..._

_Interviewer: How did you prepare for your roles?_

_Naomi: You mean last year?_

_Emily: ...I just tried to put myself in that position and like...really believe what I was doing...that's how I prepare for everything..._

_Naomi: yea...I...I also did a lot of research into animal rights and stuff like that which Lily would know all about just because...not because I'd need to know it but she because you need to know where that person is coming from and you need to relate and sort of thought about maybe mannerisms that are different from myself so that I can...separate...the two...and not merge life into fiction which is quite important...or else you go a bit mad...(looking at Emily straight in the face) you need to be able to separate..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: You know a lot of people have thought the same thing FClydEN, I am not saying this is proof that anything has gone on, but we all can hope...right? Anyway...thanks or your review. It's a lot more fun to post and let everyone review that way you get to interact. Here's another bit of it. Hope you continue to like it! _

* * *

_I found a picture we took way back when things were well. I thought about sending it to her via text so she could smile at our silliness and maybe forget all this "stuff" that was going on and talk to me. I just…I need to talk to her. I need to just hear her for a minute…for a second. She's like the air in my lungs…I know it sounds cheesy, I know it sounds so unlike me when I talk about this…but this is what she's done to me. She's made me into someone completely unlike me. She's changed me forever._

The date with Dan had gone just really well and she had had a lot of fun, considering she couldn't really concentrate on much more than the face Emily had when Effy had so suddenly told her about her date with Dan. And Naomi had done nothing when Emily walked out of the room and just went to talk to the other cast mates because she didn't want to cause a scene. It had been enough with the comments from Effy and the others that were imply that something was going on with them. Chasing after Emily was just calling for trouble. And all she wanted was for things to go smoothly. All she wanted was for everything to be okay.

"You okay, love?"

Gina walked into the kitchen to find her daughter doing something she was certaintly not expecting, especially at such ungodly hour.

"Yea, fine mum…why do you ask?"

"Dunno, thought something might be bothering you…considering its four in the morning and I find you out here baking…what? A cake?"

"Yea, it's this vegan recipe…you know…I am trying this vegan thing with Ems and I couldn't sleep and I just thought that maybe…"

"Baking would calm your nerves?"

"Yea…something like that…"

_ NaomikinsCampbell Twitter: "Just tried to make non wheat-non-dairy-non-processed-sugar scones - they are not looking good - will taste when they cool, low expectations"_

"I bake when I am nervous" She said as everyone laughed and the game between her cast mates went on. She was sitting next to Ems, just like she always was and things were going great and they were all laughing and having a good time.

It was a Thursday evening and they had wrapped up for the day, but none of them could sleep so Cook had managed to sneak the boys into the girls flat for a little late night fun. He always managed to get away from pretty much anything he wanted; after all he was everybody's "Jack O'Lantern"

"You should probably stop staring at him now…I think your jaw might just lock into that pose and that will not be attractive, mate" Effy punched Naomi in the arm just a little for making fun of her as she helped her place the last batch of scones into the oven.

"Right, what about you? What about the non-wheat-non-dairy-non-processed sugar scones you're making us all gobble down…_oh Naoms…make them the scones, they're gonna love them_!_" _Effy said to Naomi while mocking Emily's scratchy low voice.

"What? She thinks I like that stuff…and she's too cute to argue with…so sue me…"

_Presenter: Can Naomi and Emily please describe each other in three words…_

_Emily: (smiling) oh…that's so difficult…_

_Naomi: uh…small..._

_Emily: oh…_

_Naomi: No…that's not a bad thing…that's just the first thing that came into my head…uh…funny…_

_Emily: (making a cute gesture)_

_Naomi: And…moany…(starting to laugh along with Katie)_

_Presenter: Small, funny and moany…_

_Emily: OK, Naomi…_

_Naomi: (laughing, embarrassed) I should've let her do hers first…_

_Emily: Um…wheat free…_

_Naomi: (burst out laughing)_

_Katie: Dairy free…(laughing along with them)_

_Naomi: Sugar-free!_

"It's vegan" she said as she stood in front of her best mate's door with bag that contained the cake she been baking since 3 in the morning.

"Naoms, it's 5 in the morning…who eats cake at 5 in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep…I needed to see you." She said walking into Emily's parents' house while all of their dogs barked loudly at her.

"Shhss…everyone be quiet and go back to bed" Emily said to the dogs who obeyed and then she took the cake out of her best mate's hand placed in the kitchen.

"You know, thank goodness everyone is out for the weekend, or else Katie would be out here raising hell for waking her up Naoms…what the heck are you thinking?

"Dunno…I just…I haven't been…I suppose…maybe I _should_ get going. Maybe it is too early. "

As Naomi went to turn around and leave, Emily took her by the wrist and stopped her.

"No…don't go…okay? Just…you took me by surprise…the least I was expecting was to see _you _on my doorstep before sunrise. I'd figure you'd be with Dan."

"Well I am not…I wasn't with Dan…" Naomi said almost interrupting what Emily was going to say.

"Right…"

"Well I was…I was with him yesterday but the competition ended and I went immediately home and that's basically all that happened."

Emily turned around and pretended to get something from the kitchen so that she could smile just a little. Naomi followed behind her, as per usual.

"So the date didn't go well…"

"No…it was good…you know…Dan's a fun guy and the dance teams were amazing but I just…I wasn't feeling it…you know…I just couldn't concentrate…"

Emily stayed quiet for a minute while she looked at Naomi who kept on re-telling the disaster that was her date with Dan. Something that made Emily glow a little on the inside.

"He wanted to grab a bite afterward but I wasn't very hungry. I kinda just wanted to go and…"

"And what?" Emily interrupted her. Naomi didn't really know if she should tell Emily what she wanted to do whilst on her date with Dan.

"And call you…" She said trying not to look at her best mate in the eye. She felt her cheeks getting extremely warm and even felt a little dizzy.

"Whoa" Naomi said as she sat down on a high chair in Emily's kitchen.

"What happened?" Emily said as she ran across the room and grabbed her best friend's hand.

"Nothing, I just got a little dizzy…probably the lack of sleep."

Emily did not hesitate a minute and she immediately took some fruit out of the refrigerator and fed it to Naomi. Naomi could hardly breath as she watched Emily hand feed her the piece of fruit.

"Have you even eaten anything today?"

"No" Naomi said with an apologetic look. "Not since like breakfast yesterday"

"Jesus…here…finish up this fruit and let me get you something to eat." She said opening up her fridge one more time and looking around.

"I've some takeaway pizza from yesterday…you want a bit of that?" she said looking at her mate.

"Actually I think some fresh air would probably do me better…get dressed…we're going somewhere" She said as she pulled the takeaway pizza from Emily's fridge and took a small bottle of champagne that was in the liquor cabinet.

"Dressed? With Pizza and…Champagne? Where do you think we're going at this hour?"

"You'll see…"

_Months later….Valentine's day interview…_

_ Naomi: Um…my ideal date…I've already had my ideal date and I designed it cause it was wicked. It was really…nice and cheap…We got like one of those little bottles of champagne, takeaway pizza and went and sat on Richmond Hill and looked at…mmm…the scenery._

_Emily: (looking up at Naomi and smiling sweetly) awwww…_

_Naomi: (looking back at Emily) It was really nice…_

_Emily: (making a motion of a heart with her hands) was that with the heart-shaped cake?_

_Naomi: Yea, and I made a heart-shaped cake and brought it along with us…_

_They book looked at each other sweetly and smiled well as they remembered that exact moment. _

_Emily: It was us two…_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks everyone for following and commenting on this story. Hope you enjoy reading some more and that you comment/review...even just to say hi. It's nice. Here we go...

* * *

_I come here all the time hoping to God that your heart leads you to this place where we shared so many memories. While I am here I can't help but remember all those Sunday afternoons that we spent here lost in one another. This was like our safe haven, away from the judging eyes and the nosy comments. I know this fame scares you. I know the comments and the lights and the people making assumptions as to what we are and what we should be makes you retract. But I know you feel what I feel too. I know that behind that wall you continue to build is the real me waiting for the real you to react and to notice how good we are together. Now I am here hoping that you will return back here one of these Sundays and find me waiting for you like I always have. Waiting until these god-forsaken 15 minutes of fame pass and we can be us...when we are no longer Lily and Kat from Skins...when we can be just Naomi and Emily and nothing more. _

"Wow, this is…incredible." Emily looked up from her and Naomi were about to sit and have a little picnic. She hadn't see anything that breathtaking a long time. In fact, she didnt recall the last time she was at Richmond hill, especially that early in the morning.

"We are lucky" Naomi said as she placed the blanket down on the grass and grabbed Emily's hand so that she could sit. "No one comes here this early; we got here just in time...it's like the place is all our own."

Emily smiles at the blonde who looks busy arranging everything for their impromptu picnic and takes a deep breath, then sits down right next to her. Naomi doesn't look at her, she's took busy arranging everything to notice the way Emily can't stop smiling like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"So…you're gonna sit there and stare at the deer all day long or are you gonna help me with this, I am starving."

Emily smiles even more upon hearing her best friend's sarcastic and dry response to everything. Ever since she met Naoms, one of the things that attracted to her the most was her wit and her quick remarks and the way she didn't shy away from putting the little red head (or anyone) into place when she needed to. It was odd, but she loved that about her. It was their own little banter.

"You two are like an old married couple…it's disgusting…" Katie said taking some food out of the fridge and sitting next to her sister who was going mentally through her next lines. "No wonder everybody thinks you're together…"

Emily, who was trying her best to ignore her sister's usual rant on about almost everything could not ignore her comment.

"What?"

"Oh Ems…don't pretend you don't know what everyone is saying…I mean, it's obvious…"

"Obvious?"

"You follow her around the set like a little puppy and she does the same with you…"

"I do not!"

"Right…"

"I just…we have a lot of scenes together and she's really good at giving me tips on my acting…"

"And the eye-shagging…does that also help you with your acting?"

"Eye-shagging?"

Katie got up and turned on a laptop that was on her desk and brought it over to Emily. She went through a bunch of urls and finally found what she was looking for.

"Look at this"

Katie presses play on a video them two with Effy and Naomi at an award ceremony a couple of weeks prior.

"Check this part out"

(Video: After Emily talks Naomi looks at her and they flirty-smile at one another)

Emily can't say anything to her sister at first. She wants to deny all that Katie was revealing to her, but she couldn't. She felt completely side-tracked. Completely confused as to what she was letting happen with Naomi.

"See…eye-shagging…"

"Whatever Katie…you read too much into this shite"

"Me and everyone else…Ems…seriously…I am your sister…you can tell me if something was happening…"

"NOTHING IS HAPPENING!" Emily got up furiously storming out of the room. "JESUS CHRIST"

"If nothing is happening then why are you getting this upset?" Katie said getting up and walking behind her sister.

"I am upset because you always do this…stop reading stuff into it. Naomi and I are friends and nothing more…she's dating Dan and I…"

"You what?"

"I like someone too…"

"What?...who?"

_Interview .uk, series 4_

_Emily: I wouldn't fancy any one of the characters in real life…like…I…If I knew then in real life, I wouldn't…_

_Interviewer: How about the cast in real life? Is there anyone that kind of think…mmm…quite dishy…_

_Emily: No, I fancied one of the runners and now I am going out with him…_

_Interviewer: Oh…I love a love story…_

"A heart-shape cake?" Emily said as she pulled the vegan cake that Naomi had baked and brought her as peace offering. "How romantic..."

"Don't read anything into it…mum only keeps holiday moldings…it was either this or a Christmas tree" Naomi tells her taking a bit of the frosting with her finger and tasting it.

"Hey…wasn't that for me?" Emily complains as she pulls the rest of the frosting off Naomi's fingers and puts it in her mouth.

"So?" Naomi says as she now takes a pinch of the cake in her hand and starts to eat it.

"Jesus, don't do that…you're ruining it! We brought knives…" Emily says hitting Naomi on her hands a little bit from preventing to destroy the cake. "It's so pretty…" she said pulling her phone out of her pocket and taking a picture of it.

"Oh God, please don't tweet it to anyone…you and your sister are twitter-maniacs…"

"I am not…I just think you did a good job and I wanna keep a picture of this moment…here…I want a picture of you with the cake!"

In order to be funny Naomi grabs the cake in her hands and Emily takes a picture of her and the cake on her phone. She can't stop laughing at the face Naomi has while holding it.

"Alright…let's eat."

"No wait…"

"What?"

"What about one of you and I?"

"One what?"

"A picture, dummy"

"Oh"

Emily looks around and finds a sight that best suits her and she pulls Naomi toward her. Then she takes her blonde cast mate by face and takes a selfie with the beautiful background behind them. She then lets go of Naomi and starts admiring the picture.

"Wow" She said admiring the picture.

"Let me see" Naomi pulls closer to her to take a look at the picture on the phone.

"It's beautiful" Naomi says as she admires it in awe.

"I know" Emily says looking at Naomi's face as she admires the picture. "beautiful..."

"You know what this reminds me of?" Naomi says handing the phone over back to Emily.

"What?"

"The lake scene…"

"Oh God…"

_It had only been a couple of months since they started to shoot and Emily and Naomi had managed to work past that first awkward kiss that was part of "Lisa's party" episode. As they sat in the read through about a week before they were a bit shocked at the scenes that were coming up in the next few days but because they felt a lot more comfortable with one another now the upcoming "lake scene" didn't seem as nerve-wrecking as anticipated._

_"This is a like a pond, with ducks and algae and everything…" Emily said to Naomi who was pushing her fingers into the water just to check the temperature. _

_"It's so cold" Naomi said to her cast mate who was walking around admiring the place where they were to shoot their next scenes. _

_"Let's tell them it's too cold…maybe they'll decided to change the scenes to another day" she said as the both walked back to a picnic table that they crew had set up for them to eat breakfast. _

_"Are you still nervous about it?" Naomi asked as she sat down with a plate of food in front of her co-star. _

_"Aren't you?" Emily said bitting her lips and starting to take a bit of a croissant to put in her mouth. _

_"Maybe we should've taken Freddy's advise and just down a half a bottle of vodka each" Naomi said jokingly as she started to eat her breakfast as well. _

_"Oh God, can you imagine…middle of the scene I start taking your clothes off for real…" _

_This statement making Naomi almost choke on her eggs. _

_"Are you okay? Emily said as she stood up and started to tap on her cast mate's back and feed her some juice from her own cup. _

_"Yea, I am fine…" She said looking up at Emily who was now sitting next to her caressing her back very softly. _

_For a minute they looked at one another in silence. Each of them picturing what could've happened if they were to take Fred's suggestion._

_Interviewer: What about the preparation for intimate scenes, like the lakeside and the cadet closet, where the challenge lies in putting yourself in the state of mind of being in love with another character?_  
_Emily: Yeah it's quite, well, Naomi's going to think I'm weird now if I said 'Oh, it's fine, I didn't mind at all.' Because I knew Naomi from before and I do like her in real life it wasn't, like, a huge struggle; I wasn't uncomfortable with it. I could imagine someone being in love with her and just think of why, and then portray that as best as I could and just kind of forget there was a camera poking in your face._

"It wasn't that bad…I think we did well…" Emily said as she poured a bit of champagne into Naomi's cup and then into her own.

"I am glad it was with you…and not like with…dunno…Katie or something…"

"Oh Jesus, can you imagine?"

_Interview… series 3...channel promos_

_Interviewer: How did you decide which character you want it to be, was it luck…_

_Emily: When they gave us the script to like, audition, they were like we haven't actually decided which one is going to play which yet so just prepare yourself to audition for both but when we read it, like, ourselves…I wanted to play Kat straight away and Katie wanted to play Megan…_

_Katie: And then we did it like a practice like that and then they said…we thought about it the other way around but then they saw it and they were like…yea you're right, it was better that way…_

"Thank God…I could never imagine myself kissing anyone else except you…"

Naomi stopped herself for a moment as she tried to backtrack what she had said. She didn't want it to sound weird.

"I mean on screen…I didn't mean like…"

"I know what you meant" Emily said placing her hands over her cast mates mouth to stop her from rambling on. "Chill out"

"I am chilled out…I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable and…"

All of a sudden, without giving her a chance to finish the sentence Emily placed her hand on her best mate's cheek and leaned in a kissed her on the lips. She couldn't hold back any longer.

_Interview… .uk…series 4…_

_Interviewer: This is another reader question…this is what she wants to know…how did the both of you find kissing…a girl…_

_Naomi: Um…how did we find kissing a girl (she looks at Emily who is smiling at her)_

_Emily: I…was fine…it was nerve-racking because it was on camera…_

_Naomi: Yea…it was scary kissing anyone in front of the camera because it's so unnatural and such a weird position to be in and like I rather be kissing a girl than be kissing a big fat sweaty geezer…_

_Emily: And also because when we first had to do our first kissing scenes we hadn't actually…really gotten to know each other properly…that…that was what made us get to know each other…quite well…_

"What was that for?" Naomi said with a worried face.

"Dunno…it just felt like this scene needed a kiss…"

"This scene?"

Emily got up and started describing the scene to Naomi.

"You bring me to your favorite, secluded, romantic spot, we have a picnic with champagne and pizza and a heart-shaped cake…we sit on the blanket and drink and flirt with one another…"

"Flirt?...

Emily sat back down on the blanket and took some more pizza and started to eat it.

"We flirt…but I mean…there's nothing wrong with that. I don't mind it…I mean…it helps me."

"With what?"

"When I am half-stark in a lake and there are forty blokes standing around expecting us to snog on cue… for example..."

_Interviewer: Do you subscribe to any specific established acting technique?_

_Emily: I guess Method Acting probably because you just have to be it. If I have a scene where I have to cry, I think I've used tear stick once because I hate it. Because you've got water running from your eyes doesn't mean you're really sad, it means you've got water in them. I'll make myself really tired and basically depress myself all of the day. That scene where me and Naomi were in the carpark in Bristol—Naomi's the same, Naomi cries for real—and we were there for four hours on a Friday afternoon, crying the whole time. And by the end of it, on the train back to London that night, me and Naomi sat in silence because we were really depressed. Yeah, Method Acting, because makes it easy for yourself if you just are in it and if you actually can feel those things._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I appreciate everyone reading and following the story and I hope you like it. I wanted to add here a comment that someone private messaged me about...I know I am using a lot of media, interviews, etc that have happened in real life but I wanted to make sure to reiterate (if I haven't done so already) that this story is 100% fictional and I that though it is based on some facts from real life of the actresses that play Naomi and Emily I, in no way, ever intend this out of disrespect to either one of them. In fact, I hope they take it as a token of my love for their portrayal of these characters and nothing more. - Lils

* * *

_I don't like the word regret, because I don't regret anything that happened between us both. It was all beautiful and all meant to be, even if now we are this way and I don't know that it will ever be well again. I don't regret a single moment with her. It was all a dream and maybe our biggest fault was not distinguishing between what was real and was made up._

"So it's official?"

"It is"

"No going back…no thinking things through?"

"With Cook? Thinking things through isn't exactly his strong suit…we just kind of did it. We just kind of went for it and its heaven…

"Oh God…"

"What?"

"The face"

"What face?"

"That throw me in the river and feed me to the piranhas face…you're in love Stonem…"

"Am not! I like him…a lot…that's all…"

"Don't lie to yourself Eff…I may be the blonde on in this conversation but I can recognize love from afar and you, mate, are disgustingly in love with him…"

Effy stayed quiet for a moment contemplating it all in her head. Naomi was right about her face and about the feelings and the rush of the entire thing that was happening with Cook but she didn't care anymore. It had been months and they were about to wrap up and she had been holding it back way too long so that night during one of the wrap parties she just let it happen. She only hoped maybe her good friends Naomi and Emily started being a little braver and let the same themselves do the same. But it was a lot more complicated.

"I hate that guy"

"Which one?You mean LaRoux?" Effy said mockingly.

Naomi laughed for a bit just thinking about how much Emily's new beau did resemble the androgynous pop singer a bit. It was kind of funny now that she thought about it.

"Oh God, you are so bad…"

"Hey, I didn't come up with that name…it was Katie…"

"Katie?...HA!" Naomi said laughing even harder at the thought of her best friend's twin coming up with a nickname for her sister's boyfriend. "I think I like more and more each day"

After a bit they sat there in silence both drinking their tea, but Effy, as usual, couldn't hold her silence for too long.

"You know she's only doing it to get your attention…"

"Doing what?"

"C'mon Naomi…you get a boyfriend, she gets a boyfriend…it's so immature…just fucking talk to each other already…

"We have…we've talked about it…everything is fine…things are just what they are…end of story."

_Presenter: if you could relive a whole hour of your life what would it be just for the experience, not to change what happened…_

_Emily: Um…I'd probably have to say a night that I spent with my boyfriend in Berlin because it was really cool…_

_Naomi: Dunno…I'd say probably just any night that goes smoothly 'cause they never really seem to…_

That night in Germany was one of the coldest Naomi had ever experienced but she had no choice but to "man up" like Emily had told her and just enjoy their trip together. It had been the first time they had been able to take a trip together, all four of them. It was the first time she had allowed herself to accept the fact that Emily had taking a good enough liking to this girlish-looking runner that she hadn't even noticed the entire time they were filming their first series. Why she liked him, Naomi wasn't sure but Emily was her best friend and she had accepted Dan and her relationship despite the fact that they had absolutely nothing in common and could not hold a conversation to save their lives. Now all four of them were in Berlin, waiting in the freezing cold in a line for a concert that would probably leave her head spinning and Dan bored out of his mind. But may it all be because of Emily.

"Gosh, she looks different, huh?" Dan said trying to get his girlfriend's attention away from staring at her best friend.

"Yes, that's what everyone says…I think she does it on purpose…I think she wants to separate herself from the whole Kat thing…that's why she's doing all this…"

"So you think she's not really into all this heavy metal, piercing, black, dark world stuff…she's just doing it to like rebel or something…"

"Oh no…she likes it…but 11 piercings in like 3 months…kind of going overboard…"

Naomi did really think her best friend was going a bit overboard with this entire thing and sometimes she wanted to tell her, but lately she had started to feel like suddenly Emily had become a bit intense and that she couldn't talk to her as easily as they used to and this was taking a bit of a toll on her own emotions. She missed that Emily that was only hers…she missed those nights they'd just sit there and talk the entire night and then have to cover up their under eye circles with concealer so that they wouldn't get yelled at. And she wasn't sure exactly when things had changed. She really wished she could go back to that moment and just fix it all.

_Interviewer: Interviews, you've talked about the awkwardness of filming the lakesidescene in 306, but my question is how you managed to concentrate on anything and produce such a magical moment on a cold, wintery evening just hours after you'd gone into hypothermic shock from jumping in the lake? _

_Emily__**:**__ Well, it was a long time after we went in the lake. I jumped in and went into shock, and it was literally the scariest thing ever. They told me afterwards my heartbeat had gone to dangerously low. The had to put me and Naomi—they drove us to a hotel room; we were in a bed together for body heat and one of the paramedics standing there feeding us biscuits and blowing a hairdryer under the sheets. It was so funny! Then I had to have a warm shower for about an hour, I was crying in the shower and couldn't breathe._

"Are you too gonna be okay?" Lucy, one of the producers that had been on the set that afternoon asked as she placed some more blankets on top of Naomi who was laying on a bed in a hotel room trying to keep as warm as possible.

"Yea, I'll be okay…where's Ems…?"

"She's in the shower, the paramedic recommended she take a warm shower a long time and then head back to bed and rest…the both of you. Can you make sure she does that? I gotta get going…it's getting quite a bit late and we are now six hours behind on the shoot. Tomorrow will be a long day!

"Yes…I can do that."

Naomi closed her eyes for what felt like an adequate amount of time and then after a while she got back up, covered in about three flannel blankets and went to check on her best friend.

"You okay Em?" She said knocking on the door of the bathroom, trying her best not to intrude. When she did not get an answer back after a couple of knocks, she started to worry and decided to just go in.

"Emily…" She said as she saw her best friend still under the water crying like she had never seen her before, something that filled Naomi with the most sense of despair she had felt, ever.

Without regard to anything she pulled her redhead friend out of the shower and into a warm towel while she made sure she dried every inch of her body to prevent her from feeling cold again. She then took some clothes that were on the vanity and dressed and covered her up with all the blankets she could possibly find and finally took her back to the bed they had been sharing earlier. Emily hardly said a word.

"There we go…all set, right?" She said to her best friend as she tucked her in to make sure she was warm enough and then gave her a small kiss on the nose.

"No…" Emily said as she faced Naomi who was now trying to cover herself up as well. "I was really scared" Emily said in a thread of a voice, something that made Naomi's heart melt into a million pieces.

"So was I" Naomi went on as she dragged closer to where her best friend was tucked into a whole lot of blankets.

"I still don't feel well…" Emily confessed to Naomi who couldn't help but caress her best friend face with her fingers.

"Can't you just…" before Emily could finish that sentence Naomi had already abided by her request and was underneath her best friend's blankets holding her very tightly. It was the first time they had really been that close to one another. But right now none of that mattered. All that matter was that she needed to keep her little redhead safe and warm and comfortable and she was going to do it as best as possible.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere she felt Emily start to kiss her neck and then her lips and pull on top of her and kiss her fiercely. "Em, are you sure we should…"

Emily didn't let her talk. She pulled her blonde cast mates' shirt off and started to fill her body with kisses. And Naomi wanted to stop herself. She really made the best effort she could to stop herself from going on with what Emily was now doing but every time she tried to stop it she only found herself even more drowned in Emily's kisses. And it was as if time stopped and suddenly everything that they had both been feeling was floating on the surface and they couldn't help themselves.

Suddenly, Emily stopped what they were both doing and stepped off the bed.

"Sorry…" She said as she took a blanket to cover herself and started storming out of the room.

Naomi jumped up instinctively and placed herself in between the redhead and the door so that she couldn't' leave.

"No wait…you can't just…you can't just take off like this…we need to talk about this…"

"I said I am sorry…" Emily said not being able to look at the blonde who was now holding her one more time and not letting her go.

"I heard you...I heard you're sorry but you can't just say sorry and run away and expect everything to be fine…even if what just happened was a mistake, we need to talk about it, don't you think?"

* * *

**Don't forget to review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you, thank you for the reviews and follows...Here's another bit of the story, Enjoy my darlings! :) _

* * *

_Jumping into that frozen lake may have been one of the scariest moments I had ever experienced because once you're in, you're under water and all of a sudden your entire body is in complete shock and you can no longer breathe. And you try to push up, you try pushing out of the water as fast as possible because the feeling of loss just drowns you. You know that if you allow yourself to engage in that feeling, even for a single second you will not survive. You know that if you give in, if you allow yourself to get lost…it'll be forever. _

"I don't wanna lose you…"

"You're not…and that's the point of all this. The point is that we can't let this…_incident_…come between what we have. We can't let these emotions take a toll…"

Sometimes we get caught in the moment and we don't think and not thinking is one of the worse things that one can do. That's exactly what happened to Emily and Naomi that night before the lake scene. They had allowed themselves to be caught up in the moment and not thought about the consequences.

But after a couple of hours of talking to one another, in the dark, in that small Bristol hotel room they had both accepted that the best thing to do was forget anything had happened and just move on being the best friends they were starting to become.

"You think we are gonna be okay…with this upcoming scene?" Emily said to Naomi who was now sitting next to her waiting for the crew to finish prepping their set before starting their scene.

Naomi looked at Emily who looked much more scared than she had ever seen her before. She took her by the hand and shot her a comforting smile in order to calm her best mate's nerves. And possible her own as well.

"Sure we will…we've been through this like 100 times with Samuel last week…it's like a dance…one step at a time… alright?"

_Interview…behind the scene of Lily's episode…series 3_

_Samuel: (director) two young actresses that they had never really acted before never acted on television before had to play a very physical scene with each other. We actually choreographed it like you choreograph a dance or something like this so that actually came second nature to them so that when we are out on the set in front of a crew of 50 technicians in the pouring rain outside in a wood these two were confident to perform what they had to perform._

"Alright Emily…Naomi…from the top…and action…"

Lily: (taking a drink of vodka) you alright Kat?

Kat: (looking at her while she lights up a spliff, ignoring her)

Lily: (a bit surprised) Hello...helloooouuu…are you deaf or what?

Kat: You know that's the first time you've asked me something?

Lily: What, today?

Kat: Ever…

"I don't know that I'll be able to just…perform it…I think I'll be too scared to like…mess up now…" Emily said to Naomi as they both laid with their heads on a pillow together finishing up the last of the biscuits that the paramedic had left behind for them.

"You know your lines…right?"

"Right?"

"And the sequence…you remember the sequence…"

"Yea…the talk, I hold your hand, we do blowbacks, then…"

"I kiss you…" Naomi said as she turned around and looked at her cast mate who couldn't stop looking at the piece of biscuit she had in her hand.

For a moment Naomi felt guilty about having told Emily that they needed to try to control the feelings they were having for one another. The truth was that they both knew…since the beginning and even before they were both aware that there was something more to them than just a friendly bond. And they had chosen to ignore it for the first few weeks but now that it was out in the open…it was even more difficult to process. Now it was out there. It was raw…and all they had left was either to embrace it or to let it go.

"It won't be that bad, okay…"

"Yea…"

"No, I am serious…it won't…we just have to get into character…we must be Kat and Lily and just…go with it…"

_ Interview…Lily's episode…behind the scenes…series 3_

_Naomi: It was so much easier than I thought it was gonna be, it's just like doing an action when you put yourself in the scene and your character's shoes it almost feels natural, that that's what you should be doing._

Kat: Do you wanna do blowbacks?

Lily: I never got blowbacks…why can't people just smoke the damn thing straight…

Kat: It's fun…have you even tried it?

Lily: No…but being all-seeing, I already know it's shit

Kat: (turning around) c'mon…everything once…

Lily: Oh, fuck it…go ahead and disappoint me…

_Interviewer: When portraying an emotional scene, what sorts of things do you think about? _

_Emily: It sometimes helps if I contrast what Kat is going through in the story to something I've been through because then I can make the connection and remember how I felt and then remind myself of that feeling and then try and make what I was feeling in the past about that, try and project that onto what Kat is feeling, like it's happening to me again, if that makes sense. So I just have to try and bring feelings from there and the story from here now._

After doing the blowback, Lily and Kat look at one another in silence. Without holding back, Lily moves in and kisses Kat. Kat immediately responds to her kisses.

This wasn't an unfamiliar scene to either one of them. They had gone through it what felt like a thousand times with Samuel in the practice but still, when the moment came and it was time to perform Naomi and Emily couldn't hold back like they had promised each other the night before. The crew and director watched them in awe.

Lily: Say something…

Kat: (smiling) I am all about experiments, me…

_Interview…the café….months later…_

_Interviewer: You're a great on-screen couple and I have to ask, what is it like…because you're both first time, pretty much first time actresses, what what's it like playing an on-screen gay couple? What's that like?_

_Naomi: It is weird like kissing anyone on the screen it's more of the fact that you're kissing like your mate in front of a crew about 40 guys…_

_Emily: yea…_

_Naomi: It's not so much kissing a girl…_

_Interviewer: (joking) we could recreate that quite easily in here, couldn't we lads? Yea…we won't…_

"So when we are in the scene, you are Kat and I am Lily and that's all we have to be…even if there are feelings…even if we feel like we can't control them…we just forget everything else and go with it…okay?"

_ Interview…Behind the scenes…Lily's episode…series 3_

_Samuel (director): after we finished the sequence and the crew were absolutely stunned silent. They couldn't believe that these two young actors they'd been working with for only a few weeks had performed sequence that was quite unbelievable._

"That was incredible" Emily whispered to Naomi as she helped her get up off the floor after their sequence was done.

Naomi could hardly breathe. She was still in awe about what had just happened because even though she had been the one that was trying to be in control, she had suddenly felt out of control…she had felt completely out of the bound of anything she had ever felt in her entire life. Suddenly all those things that she had talked over with Emily just a few hours before in their hotel room were completely irrelevant and she knew that no matter how much she tried to hold back…there was going to come a moment in this journey where she was going to completely lose control. And she didn't know she ever going to be ready to do that. It was at that moment that she knew this thing was going to drown her. It was going to change her life forever.

_ Interview…behind the scenes…Lily's episode….series 3_

_Emily: In the end, it ends up not being even about the fact that they are lesbians it's just about two people that like, love each other but all the complications that come with that which is really cool cause it shouldn't be such a huge issue. Like whether you like a boy or a girl it's just about two people falling in love. _

* * *

**Go on...leave me a comment, you know you want to :) **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Firstly, thanks everyone for your reviews and for continuing to follow this. So I've been up all night reading **Grand Skin Fire** (obsessively) and I got inspired by all the usage of music in the fic, decided to take a stab on my own. This bit inspired by my favorite fic and one of my favorite bands...hope you like it!

Disclaimer: If Skins was mine, I would've written Jess Brittain into Skins Fire and would've given HER cancer. (Not that I am bitter or anything). Anyway...I don't own Skins, any of the interviews nor the lyrics used here...only thing I own is a bit of warped imagination and a keyboard that won't quit...

* * *

**_"And I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be_****_  
And satisfaction feels like a distant memory  
And I can't help myself,  
All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"_**

_I hate them so much. I don't even know why I even keep them on my ipod because every time I listen to any of these lyrics it just reminds me of all the times I missed out with you because of our fears. I really can't hear this shit anymore…I hate it….I fucking hate it…I hate it so much…_

"What the hell does that even mean?"

Naomi couldn't believe her ears at what Emily was telling her. It was rather cold that Sunday afternoon so after quite a few weeks of their weekly getaways at Richmond Hill, Naomi had invited Emily to stay at her parent's house in Hackney. Emily had been there before a few times but had never stayed over because she was too shy with Naomi's family being there. But this rainy afternoon the house was rather silent and peaceful since they had all gone and left Naomi to "rest up and prepare" for her next week's work. The only thing that broke that silence was Naomi's hysterical shrieks of laughter that Emily found so amusing.

"And this one" Emily pulled up yet another video of them both at some kind of promo interview cheekily flirting with one another. Emily couldn't help but smile at seeing her best friend almost piss herself laughing.

"What do you say she calls it?" Naomi said out of breath looking at Emily who was trying to hold her laughter.

"Eye-shagging…"

Naomi couldn't believe her ears. She had never liked her best mate's twin very much but she had to give it to Katie when it came to comedy, she was a genius.

"Oh this is hilarious…I love it…your sister is too much..."

**_Interview - Waking up to you - Series 3 – Thomas, Naomi and Emily_**

_Presenter: Is it awkward when you have to get a bit (makes kissing gestures with his lips)?_

_Thomas: Well, once you've done it…_

_Naomi: Once you've done it it's okay (looking at Emily)_

_Emily: "It's better, I don't think it's O-K…it's still…it's still quite nerve-wrecking…_

_Naomi: "You didn't enjoy it?" (Looking at Emily)_

_Emily: (making flirty eyes and smiling shushes Naomi and then elbows her)_

_Interviewer: Oh, look at these looks…they' re smoldering…_

"Oh God, you know what would be even more hilarious?" Naomi said to Emily who was lying on a rug on the floor next to her cast mate looking for more videos of themselves and drinking beer.

"What?" She said smiling

"Doing even more eye-shagging, on like every interview..."

"And what would that accomplish?"

"Dunno...Making them think there's something really going on with us. Leave them wondering..."

Emily stayed silent for a while. It had been a few weeks since the lake incident and they had talked through all that had happened but she still couldn't forget about that incident. Even if she had promise Naomi that she would try.

"Do really you think that's a good idea?" Emily said with a more serious face than before, something that made Naomi's smile drop.

For a moment Naomi just looked at her without exchanging a single word. She knew why Emily had asked that question and now seeing the tad bit of pain in her eyes made her want to grab the little redhead by the chin and kiss her madly.

But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't and she knew they shouldn't. She didn't wanna risk this they had for something that she knew could end up being a huge mistake…something that could distance them forever...

**"I'm going back to 505,****  
If it's a 7 hour flight or a 45 minute drive,  
In my imagination you're waiting lying on your side,  
With your hands between your thighs..."**

"Naomi" Emily said noticing the song playing lightly in the background…

**"Stop and wait a sec,  
Oh when you look at me like that my darling,  
What did you expect?  
I probably still adore you with your hands around my neck,  
Or I did last time I checked…"**

"Naomi!"

"What?"

"Your mobile is ringing…"

"Oh, right…"

Naomi gets up from the rug on the floor where her and Emily were watching videos to answer her phone.

"Milessss!" She yelled loudly as she started chatting with the person on the other line and walking away from Emily.

For a moment Emily watched as her best mate walked off to another part of the house as if she was trying to prevent her from listening in to the conversation. And usually Emily wasn't the jealous type. She hadn't ever been jealous of any of her boyfriends except in the case of Naomi who, though she wasn't one of her boyfriends she did possess the ability of making her blood boil out of pure jealousy once in a while. It was almost as if everyone that met Naomi fancied her in some way or another and this made Emily really, really jealous…

_Random interviews, BBC switch, MySpace Chat, BBC Radio 1 … post series 4…_

**_(__BBC Switch Cast Interview – Series 4 - Cook and JJ)_**

_Interviewer: Who would you say gets the most female attention, who is like…the pin-up?_

_Cook: Naomi gets a lot of female attention, she has more male attention as well.._

**_ (BBC Radio 1 – Thomas, Emily and Naomi)_**

_Radio Interviewer: You all kind of have to snog each other kind of in the show…if you all had to pick who you wanted to snog, who would you…Thomas you first…who would you go for out of the cast?_

_Thomas: Freddy…he's hot…(they all laugh at his joke)…nah, I am joking…uh…probably Campbell, I reckon…_

_Naomi: Awwww_

_Interviewer: Oh that's cute, isn't it?_

**_ (_**_**MySpace Chat – Thomas, Emily, Naomi & Katie)** _

_Presenter: Snog, Marry or avoid…this is from Linus…_

_Thomas: Linus…cheeky boy…_

_Naomi: Oh, Effy did this before and…what was it that she said?_

**_(__BBC Switch Interview – Entire Cast – Series 4 - Freddy and Effy)_**

_Interviewer: Snog, Marry or avoid?_

_Effy - Snog: ohmmm…Naomi ; __Marry: Ollie…I mean…JJ; __Avoid: Katie in the mornings…_

_Freddy - __Snog: The twins…either one of them…; __Marry: Naomi; __Avoid: Effy (Effy who was next to him, hits him in the arm)_

**_ (__MySpace Chat – Thomas, Emily, Naomi & Katie )_**

_Emily: I'd marry JJ…and I wouldn't snog any of them but if I was like forced at gun-point…_

_Katie: (laughing really loudly) Oh…whatever you say now it's gonna be like…ha (laughing at her sister's answer)_

_Emily: It would be um…I don't know…_

_Katie: Oh…Naomi..._

_Emily: (smiling) Yea, Naomi….it would be Naomi…_

_Katie: obviously…_

"Who was that?" Emily asked dryly as Naomi sat back down on the rug they were sharing a few minutes prior with a smile on her face…

"Huh?" Naomi said still kind of lost in space.

"On the phone" Emily said after biting her lip with a bit of anger.

"Oh…Miles….Chris…you know...Chris Miles from Gen 1…"

"You mean the guy that played Joe?"

"Yea…yea…he's hilarious…we met last Wednesday when I was with Dan at the concert…"

"With Dan?...you went out with Dan again?"

"Oh yea…I forgot to tell you…it was nothing. Chris, Effy, Cook and some other chaps…we went to the see the Arctic Monkeys at Wembley on Wednesday…"

Emily looked at her with hurt eyes. Naomi tried not to look at her.

"On Wednesday?"

"Oh yea…Posh Kenneth and Chris got the tickets last minute and Dan invited me and Effy and then Cook just tagged along…"

Emily was still quietly twiddling her hair while Naomi rambled on a nervously.

"We didn't invite you because you know, I knew you were filming your episode stuff with Katie and in Bristol on Thursday and plus…you hate the band anyway…"

**_Interview Channel Interview, Series 4 – Naomi and Emily_**

_Interviewer: The Arctic Monkeys are they like…the right…sort of atmosphere for your party?_

_Naomi: (pointing at Emily who is laughing) She HATES the Arctic Monkeys…_

_Interviewer: You hate the Arctic Monkeys?_

_Emily: I don't hate them…_

_Naomi: (really loudly) Oh my gosh you use those exact words ALL the time!_

_Emily: (trying to negate was Naomi was saying with her head)_

_Interviewer: Do you use the phrase I hate the Arctic Monkeys?_

_Emily: Only to annoy Naomi, but I don't mind them…_

**_"Secrets I have held in my heart_****_  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours  
Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours"  
_**

- **_I wanna be yours, the Arctic Monkeys - _**

* * *

_Music used: I wanna be yours, R U Mine and 505 from the Arctic Monkeys.** Don't forget to review :) Happy Holidays!** _


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I appreciate everyone's comments/reviews and your following my story. I'll try my best not to disappoint. Here's a bit more of it...hope you're all having a wonderful holiday!

Disclaimer: You know how it is...I don't own anything...yadayadayada...let's go on...

* * *

_Sometimes I forget we were seventeen and life was moving so fast and everything was happening all at once. And I look back on it, trying not be so hard on myself but I can't help it. I feel like I should've been more aware, I feel like I should've done so many things differently. I don't regret the moments I spent with you but I do regret the ones that I didn't. I do regret the words I never said…the things I wish I did, but didn't. And everyone likes to say often, that I am just a person…that I make mistakes. But there are some mistakes that can never be taken back…some words that can never be erased…_

"Would you just…let it go already, Emily?"

"I can't…I can't…it just…it makes no sense to me and I won't accept it!"

Naomi walked behind Emily into a wardrobe area to get changed for their next scene. Though they walked past technicians, some of the directors and even some of their cast mates neither of them stopped to even talk to anyone else who wasn't involved in their heated argument.

"Jesus, you're so moany…so what…so Kat ends up sleeping with Ollie…get over it."

"No…no I won't…this is so unlike her…why would she just up and shag him and out of pity? As a "one time charity event"? That's pathetic Naomi and even you must admit that!

"It's a plot device, Emily…"

"Well it's a stupid one…" Emily said furious as she started to pull her top off and change into one of her character's dresses but she couldn't do so without a bit of a struggle.

Naomi tried holding back a smile as she saw her little red head friend struggle with the wardrobe, she let it happen for a minute and then pulled the shirt off Emily and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emily said clearly upset at seeing Naomi laughing at her.

"You are…you know you look really cute when you get all fiery like that…"

**_(Interview – Behind the Scenes – Kat's episode – Series 4)_**

_Emily: Me and Naomi really have arguments about it all the time, I think that if we weren't' then we wouldn't be able to play them. Yea, we have heated discussions about it…but they are good."_

"Shut up" Emily said turning around and smiling a bit while she fixed her hair and started looking through the rest of the wardrobe. She didn't know how Naomi could make her so mad and then all of a sudden, with a single phrase make her want to snog her brains out.

Naomi couldn't hold her smile either. She was telling the truth. She loved to see Emily all worked-up over these stupid little things that didn't really matter. She had always been such a cool and calm person but now all of a sudden this little neurotic red head had walked into her life made her start to care about these things that she never thought would even matter to her otherwise.

**_(Interview – channel interviews– Series 4 - Emily and Naomi)_**

_Interviewer: Have you become more like your characters?_

_Naomi: She's like…a bit like Lily…_

_Emily: Oh, I was about to say…I thought you were going to say Kathryn…I am a little bit like Lily…especially in the whole political moral thing…_

"I doesn't matter what you say…I think it's stupid and if it was up to me I'd cut it completely out of the story…"

"So what would you have happen? Since you obviously know it all…"

Emily looked at Naomi straight in the eyes for a moment.

"I'd have Lily stop being such a stupid coward and finally grow some and just tell Kat that she loves her…it doesn't take anybody shagging someone else to realize you are madly in love with them…at least it shouldn't."

The concert in Berlin had ended and after a night of drinks and fun Emily, Naomi and the boys were all on their way back to the hotel they had rented out for the night. Dan and Alister, Emily's date, were sitting in the front of their rental car cheerily discussing a film while Emily and Naomi were in the back without being able to talk to one another. Something that they had both attributed to having been a long night. That wasn't exactly the case.

"What are you doing in here, hiding?"

"No" Naomi said taking some cold water from the open faucet and splashing in on her face. "I think I had too much to drink, that's all"

"You've hardly drunk a pint Naomi, don't give me that bullshit."

Emily wasn't having it. The entire night Naomi had been fine and now suddenly out of nowhere she'd noticed Naomi's mood change and this was something that just ruined everything for Emily. She had been trying hard…really, really hard to withstand this whole thing. She'd been trying for weeks to control her jealousy toward Naomi and Dan and now that she had met Ali things seemed easier because at least she had her mind preoccupied with things other than Naomi Campbell. But now seeing her like this, seeing how somber her best mate looked made Emily feel completely out of control. It broke her heart.

Without regard to where they were, Emily walked closer to where her best mate was still washing her hands and turned off the faucet and took Naomi by the waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Naomi stood silent and without much interest in her best friend's token of affection, lost in her thoughts as if Emily wasn't even there next to her.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Emily whispered in her ear while still holding on to her and placing on forehead against the blondes.

But Naomi couldn't say a word. All she could think about was what she had heard Emily say to Katie over the phone before entering the pub. Something that she probably knew was already happening, but that still hard to hear regardless.

"Fuck you…why must you always have an opinion on every single bit of my life? I am tired of you always judging me Katie!"

Emily was once again arguing with her sister about what was going on with her an Ali. For the couple of weeks that Emily had been sort of talking to the runner Katie had insisted she was doing it to spite Naomi for having announced her relationship with Dan. And Emily was really tired of it. She was tired of Katie and everyone else butting in her business. She wasn't dating Ali to spite Naomi or anyone. She truly did like him. He was sweet and fun and ambitious about life. He had so much in common with her. He didn't care about what people thought or said and he made her laugh. What else could she ask for?

"Well for your information I am planning on it tonight…and Naomi AND Dan can both be listening in the other room for all I care…" She said to Katie, mostly out of fury than anything else. Unfortunately, that time, Katie wasn't the only one listening.

**_(Interview – – Series 4 – Naomi and Emily)_**

_Interviewer: So Lily, she had quite the political thing going on last season is that gonna carry on over to this one or…_

_Naomi: Um…I think she'll always keep her morals…she doesn't fit into a stereotype just because she believes in certain things doesn't mean she won't smoke fags or…like…shag someone…she's not…like…if you hear about a feminist you expect them to be a very certain way and she's not just a feminist or not just a political activist…she's a person…_

* * *

Darn it Katie Fucking Fitch...if you didn't look so cute in those fishnets! **Go ahead and review...it's good for the soul! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thought another bit and a little more music might do us good. Since we got some Arctic Monkeys last time, I thought this time I might add something more to someone else's liking...See below for song title.

Disclaimer: (Insert Disclaimer here, author is currently on holiday)

* * *

**You're hiding from yourself  
Yes you are, yes you are  
Like golden rays of sun in the cloud**

**We're meant to be one, I know we are  
If I am the sky then you are my star**

**Hey, you don't have a clue  
This party never ended not for me and you  
I know you're just pretending"**

** (Series 3 - Kat and Meg's Episode - Naomi and Emily)**

_"Naomi and Emily…scene and action…"_

_Lily: (smiling) Nice job…(pulling some make-up off Kat's face)_

_Kat: Stop it…it took fucking ages…_

_Lily: yeah, well…wish I had someone to pass my exams for me…_

_Kat: yeah…_

_Lily: Hope you're gonna finish the job and dump Luke for her as well…_

_Kat: That's over, Meg knows it…_

_Lily: yea, it was an eventful barbecue…adultery makes a party go such a swing_

_Kat: That's not funny, Kaya hurt her…_

_Lily: Like I said…it was eventful…_

_ Lily and Kat look at each other for a minute._

_ Lily: You should dress up more often_

_Kat: they are Meg's…_

_Lily: yeah? You look nice…from the neck down…_

_Kat: Lily…_

_Lily: I think I am going away for the summer…_

_Kat: Oh…_

_Lily: Spain…Cyprus perhaps…by myself…spend some time by myself…do some thinking…by…myself…_

"I don't feel like talking about it Dan…just drop it, please…"

"I can't…I need to know what happened. Everything was fine and then all of a sudden you're in a horrible mood and you wanna go take a walk by yourself…it's the middle of the night and we're in Germany Naomi…I am not gonna just let you go take a walk on your own."

Naomi hardly wanted to listen. She just wanted to by herself. She needed to be alone and she wished she could just close her eyes and just disappear. All of a sudden everything that she feared was happening right now and all that she had tried to carefully build…with Dan…with Emily…it was all just crumbling down right in front of her.

_Kat: About what?_

_Lily: Let's just be friends, OK?_

_Kat: (bitterly) we say that, don't we…_

_Lily: yeah…Have a good summer (turning around and leaving Kat completely silent)_

_For a moment Lily walks away, both of the in silence until Kat breaks the silence._

_Kat: (with a sad voice) I'll miss you…_

_Lily stops walking for a moment, takes a deep sigh and then walks rapidly back to Kat and pushes her against the lockers while kissing her madly._

_Lily: I can't stand it…I can't…_

_Kat: It's okay… (Caressing her and kissing her back sweetly) It's okay._

"It's okay if you go…I won't be mad…" Ali told Emily who was in front of the vanity in the room they were now sharing just staring into the mirror sadly.

"Go where?" Emily asked him after a minute of being sort of lost in space.

"Go talk to Naomi…I know something is going on…I am not stupid."

Emily looked at this guy who she had been dating for just a few days and smiled sadly at him. For a moment she thought about taking his advice and just going next door to Naomi and Dan's room and taking Naomi in her arms and madly kissing her and just ending this who stupid thing. But these thoughts that were running through her head were so absolutely ridiculous that they only made her laugh at the thought of it. Naomi had been absolutely clear about what was happening with her, she had been absolutely clear about the boundaries she had just placed upon their friendship just minutes before when they were both standing in the bathroom of the pub.

"We can't do this anymore" Naomi said finally reacting to having Emily so close to her. She immediately pulled away from her best mate and started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Can't do what?" Emily said very sadly. She knew what Naomi was referring to but she didn't want accept it. She knew this day would come because she had been feeling it rapidly approaching but just the thought of losing all that she had with her best friend was like a dagger to her heart.

"This push-me, pull-me game we've been playing with one another since day one Emily…I've tried…I really have tried but I can't stand it anymore…"

Without even looking at her best friend Naomi started to pull the door to leave but Emily didn't let her. She pushed the door closed and placed the lock and placed her arms around Naomi's waist once again and started to kiss the back of her neck lightly. Naomi tried not to respond to Emily's kisses but she couldn't resist it.

"Emily…I can't…" She said completely out of breath as she felt her best friend start to softly caress her belly with her hands and kiss her shoulders, and then her neckline again. She closed her eyes and just let herself indulge in all that she had been feeling for her best friend. And suddenly she was transported back to all those things she had been feeling the entire six months that they had been filming together. Those nights that they'd spend just chatting, those Sundays they'd go spend at Richmond hill to practice their lines, when no one else knew where they had gone. When it was just them two and nothing more. But when she opened them she was back there again, in Berlin…back to reality.

"Dan and Ali…they're outside…they're waiting…" Naomi as she tried to take a breath. "They are gonna start to wonder where we are."

"I don't care" Emily said finally turning her best friend around and drowning her with kisses.

"They are gonna notice we've been gone too long" Naomi would say in between Emily's kisses but Emily refused to stop, in fact, the more Naomi tried to push away the more Emily pulled her back in.

Suddenly, Naomi started to cry because she couldn't stand all this pressure anymore. She had been pushing so hard not to fall into this but she couldn't do it anymore. This was beyond her.

"Don't…Naoms don't cry…please…" Emily said wiping Naomi's tears from eyes and kissing them softly.

"I love…" before Emily could say another word Naomi placed her fingers on her mouth and shushed her.

"It's too late Ems…" Naomi said as more tears fell down her face and she finally turned around and unlocked the bathroom door and started leaving.

"No…it's not…it's not too late Naomi…please let me show you…give me some time to show you…please…"

"Our time is up Emily…" She said while drying her own tears and pulling on the door of the bathroom. And suddenly she was gone leaving Emily so sad she could hardly cry.

Still, even after being left behind she did not want to give up. She didn't care about Dan and Ali or about anyone else anymore. She was tired of waiting around. She was sure that Naomi meant more to her than any amount of fame or celebrity or popularity they had been so carefully guarding. She knew she'd give it all up in a second if Naomi asked her to do so.

"Naomi…" She said walking behind her best mate who was rapidly heading toward where Ali and Dan were sitting waiting for them.

"Please…give me fifteen minutes…" Emily said while grabbing on to Naomi's wrist to stop her from going on.

But Naomi didn't respond. Instead she pulled her hand away from Emily's and kept on walking toward where the boys were sitting and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"I am not feeling well Danny" She said to her boyfriend in his ear. "I think it's time we leave."

**"I will make you see  
Haven't you got, haven't you got it yet?  
Just lay down for a while next to me**

**Didn't mean to make you panic  
I didn't mean to put you off  
Baby it's the way that you've got me**

**I listen to my heart and it takes you high  
And you ask me how, can I show you how?  
I need your love right now, now, now"**

- Royksopp - You Don't Have A Clue-


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:Hi Everyone! Thanks again for joining me in this journey. Let's see where it takes us! Firstly, I am taking some of your advice and trying to organise the flashfowards, flashbacks and dialogue a little better so that it's less confusing. Thanks for the heads up! I hope it's getting better. I am also glad you like the fact that I switched around the character/actors names. I have read other actor-centered Naomily fics and I just found it weird for some reason to read Kat is doing such or Lily is doing such because I feel like I am somehow violating their privacy.

In this case I thought it proper to switch it for that purpose and also because ultimately we could only know so much about the real Kat and Lily (via interviews, etc) but of Naomi and Emily we could really let our imaginations flow, right?...I hope you understand what I mean. Anyway...thanks again for following, for your comments/reviews and encouragement. Let's go at it!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Skins...heck, I don't even own the Skins boxset...there I said it! Thank you Youtube!

* * *

She hated to be by herself but that night she had decided to be alone to watch this. It was a Thursday evening and was lying on her bed, alone in her room with the TV on watching it. It was her episode. It was the fruit of so many hours of work and so much commotion in her life and she had planned on watching it along with some of her cast mates and maybe even her parents but frankly she wasn't in the mood. But she had been putting up a brave face for way too long. Sometimes this made her laugh at herself so hard and think that she truly was the best actress out there. Laughing and pretending all was well when her world was literally falling apart.

And now, in her room she just wanted to be left by herself. She needed to be by herself. Thought she wasn't sure she was going to be able to handle this alone she knew she had to handle it...somehow.

_Birds chirping show a fully clothed Kathryn wake up from a magical night she had just spent with the person she loved while Lily took her bike from the floor and started to step away slowly, trying not to be seen. Hearing the noise, Kat looks up and finds Lily about to flee one more time and sighs out of desperation and then gets up quickly._

_ Kat: (starts going up a hill) Twice? You're gonna do this to me, TWICE? Lily…no…you fucking…stop right now…_

_Lily: What?_

_Kat: Don't you dare leave me in your bed again…_

_Lily: I've got to go…_

This scene bringing tears to her eyes. She had seen it so many times. She had read it, rehearsed it, performed it, she had even dubbed part of it later in post-production but watching it once more made her start to sob in desperation. She got up from the bed and started to walk away because she couldn't watch it any longer. She couldn't torture herself anymore with all this. Lord knows her conversation with Cook a few hours before had left her tortured enough.

"The girl that plays Kathryn? Really?" Cook was beyond himself as him and Naomi sat down for a drink after their radio interview together.

"What?" Naomi tried to avoid the subject as she swirled her finger around the rim of her drink and avoided eye contact with her cast mate.

**_ (Radio Interview – Series 3 – Naomi, Cook and JJ)_**

_Interviewer: Naomi, are you like Lily…have you ever kissed a girl in real life?_

_Naomi: (laughs) Noooo…_

_Interviewer: You've got a big episode tonight, haven't you?_

_Naomi: yes...pluggage, pluggage…it's my episode tonight at 10 o'clock…(laughing)_

_Interview: Was it difficult to do? Was it like traumatic?_

_Naomi: First time I did it was quite weird because it was me, the girl who plays Kathryn and the director, just us three, in a room and he kinda went…you know…kiss…_

She wasn't ready to talk about it. In fact, she hadn't really talked about it with anyone except Effy who had subtly mentioned something about having Emily and Ali over during the holiday for dinner one night. Regardless of the fact that she was trying to avoid the subject, Cook went on with the conversation.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh..I mean I know you're not fond of each other right now but still…"

"You've been talking to Effy? Look Cook what she's told you…

"She hadn't told me anything…Emily told me…"

"Emily told you?"

* * *

"So where's blondie and her cameraman?"

"Pardon?" Emily said to Cook who was out in the balcony of Effy's mother's home smoking a spiff.

"Naomi and Dan…are they joining us later or something?"

"No" Emily said looking down at the floor.

Cook looked at her for a minute and could see in Emily's eyes that something was wrong, but didn't think it was okay to ask.

"You know, Effy and I have been having some problems lately" he said to Emily who looked up at him not knowing why her cast mate was suddenly volunteering this information to her.

"I am jealous twat…" he said pushing the spiff on the balcony railing and looking out into view of the sun setting.

"This whole fucking fame thing…it gets to you man…" he said placing his hand on Emily's back for comfort. "It really fucks you over really fast…"

** (****_Interview – Digital Spy – Series 7 – Effy Stonem)_**

_Interviewer: Your Skins co-star James Cook was your first boyfriend. That could have got messy when you broke up…_

_Effy_**_: _**_ We have a really strong friendship now. I am glad it worked out that way. There was never a 'no fraternising' rule on Skins. James is doing well and we give each other advice when we're thinking over roles._

"I actually don't even know how to handle all this…" Naomi said taking a really big gulp of her drink and staring out into the street.

"Not this way Naoms…I can assure you…"

For a moment they both sat together in silence drinking a bit. Naomi knew that Cook was right about the way she had been handling everything with Emily, but ever since she had forced Dan to leave Berlin without even saying goodbye to their friends she hadn't been able to face Emily or even talk to her. And it wasn't like Emily hadn't tried. She'd tried sending her text messages and calling her but Naomi couldn't bear speak to her. She couldn't bear being near her a single moment longer because she knew that the moment in which she was face to face with Emily she wasn't going to be able to help herself. She was going to fall right into her like she had done for the past few weeks. But she knew time was running out and she would eventually have to face her. She wasn't sure what she was gonna do.

"You're gonna have to see each other soon…we've got more promos starting this weekend for a couple of months, then we go back to Bristol in June and start shooting…"

"I know…" Naomi said clearly upset. "Don't remind me."

For a moment they both sat back and drank and smoked without saying much to one another. Then Naomi broke the silence.

"I am know I am being a tosser…but I just….I dunno what to do Cook"

"Well if you love her…"

"That's it…I don't know…I don't know whether I love her or whether I am confusing things…it's all so convoluted…it's all so fucked up."

At seeing Naomi's exasperated look Cook her hand and caressed her knuckles lightly.

"It is…it's fucked up but just because it's fucked up doesn't mean you need to go around fucking up even further Naoms."

"What?"

"We are both being stupid…you and I…"

Naomi stayed quiet because she knew that Cook was right. She knew that he was probably the only person that knew what she could be going through at the moment.

"You're pushing her away and I am drowning her…we just a couple of motherfucking sorry tossers, aren't we?"

Cook took a last drink of his beer and then got up from the table and took Naomi by the hand and started to walk toward the exit.

"We gotta start to do something about this shit…right now…" he said as he opened the door for her and then walked out into the street behind her.

"So what do we do?" she finally said looking at her mate straight in the eyes.

"Dunno…but we gotta do something….we gotta do something before we fuck it up all real nice and then leave someone else to pick up the pieces, mate…"

_**(**_**_MySpace Chat – Series 4 – Thomas, Emily, Naomi & Katie)_**

_Interviewer: if you could relive one whole hour of your life, what would it be?... just for the experience, not to change what happened…_

_Emily: I…I am probably gonna have to say a night that I spent with my boyfriend in Berlin…_

Emily hadn't been able to sleep the entire night before so by the time her and Ali were getting their bags ready to go back home she was clearly exhausted. The entire night had been filled with such sorrow and such pain that she nearly felt numb from the inside and had hardly spoken a word to him the entire time. After showering and getting ready she had received the news through a text message from Dan that him and Naomi had decided to take an airplane home citing some kind of family ordeal on his part. But Emily knew it was all a lie. She knew that Naomi was running away from what had happened and this only made Emily even more depressed. She didn't know what to do.

"You know what would do you some good? What if we took a little breather…get out of the hotel for a bit…we still have a few hours before we must take the train…" Alister said to the redhead who was sitting on the bed lost in her thoughts.

"I dunno Ali…I am kind of tired…I am not really in the mood for walking."

"Well, we don't have to walk. I saw this advert for short cruise down the river Spree…thought you might like to take some pics of Berlin at sunset…maybe have dinner…"

Emily pressed her lips trying to force a smile to comfort her new beau. She hated herself for being such a prick to him the entire night when he had been so sweet and kind to her, even after well knowing that her entire deal had something to do with her relationship to Naomi. She had never met someone like Ali before. Someone so much like her. Though she knew she was in love with Naomi she had to admit to herself that she really really liked Ali and that if Naomi hadn't been in the picture she may have even fallen for this guy. He had the capacity to always make her smile and that's what Emily needed in her life…especially right now. She needed to smile.

"We'll have a nice dinner…I'll even take off my toque and everything" he said goofily smiling at her.

She looked at his smiley face under that darn toque had he always wore and couldn't help but smile at him for real. She had been bothering him about taking that darn thing off his head ever since she met him but he would always wear it on purpose.

"OK, but then you can't put it back on for at least a week." She said standing up from the bed and pulling the hat off his head, leaving his hair all messy.

"Oh woman…you're gonna be the end of me…" he said pretending to be devastated about being hatless and then taking her into his arms and kissing her head.

And for a moment Emily just held on to him and closed her eyes and felt some of that dull pain she had been feeling since the night before go away. For a moment she allowed herself to try to feel something…something that almost felt like happiness. Something that had nothing to do with Naomi.

Naomi walked right back in her room immediately and kept on watching it because even if she didn't want to face what was happening she knew she had to. She knew she needed to be brave somehow but didn't know how she was going to manage it. Regardless, she needed to manage it because she had to face Emily very soon.

_Kat: I know you Lily I know you're lonely. I know you need someone to want you. Well, I do want you…so be brave…and want me back…_

* * *

_One of my top favorite scenes on Skins...breaks my heart every time. __**I won't ask you to review because I've subliminally already included it in the paragraph above...huh...too late...you've been Fitched! :P**_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So here's another new chapter, also musically inspired. I apologize for the lack of interviews included in this one but I am on holiday and since my relatives are apparently from the stone age they don't have wifi so I've been (traumatized) without internet (except my phone data, which I am ridiculously low on) for a couple of days. Anyway...had an idea for this chapter and then I heard this song on my radio app and "bing"a lightbulb. So here it is...hope you like. P.S. I highly recommend you hear the full song before you read the chapter (or while reading it if you can). The song is "**Don't Speak" by No Doubt**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skins but if I did I would've kept Megan Prescott chained to me the entire time. Sorry Megan Fox, those Katie-fishnets and that lisp have nothing on you...

* * *

"Hey you" Naomi sat down on the sofa of the flat she had been sharing with Emily for the past few weeks. It was a Tuesday afternoon in Bristol and she was completely exhausted and Emily had been off most of the day just lounging around memorizing her lines.

"Hi" Emily said with a big smile on her face as she took off the headphones on her i-pod. "tough day?" Emily asked as she saw her best friend rest her head a bit on the sofa.

"Exhausting" Naomi said after sigh. "You don't know who many times Cook made me repeat our kissing scene together. I really think he was doing it on purpose." She said laughing and thinking about the day she'd spent filming.

"Cheeky boy…I am going to have to have words with him" Emily said as she took her best mate's head a moved it onto her shoulder and started to play with her blonde hair.

"It's alright…I think Effy already did that" She said laughing. "You should've seen the look he had when she was talking to him after we wrapped up…it was kind of hilarious."

They both started laughing at the mere thought of skinny little Effy, the youngest of the group putting her now boyfriend Cook in his place for being a giant flirt.

"Ahhh" Naomi yelled as she felt a muscle pull on her neck that was now sore from so many times that Cook had made her repeat the scene where they fall off the desk while kissing.

"What happened?" Emily asked with concern.

"I think I got whiplash from Cook messing around so much" she said touching her neck.

"Come here" Emily said to Naomi as she moved her friend to a more comfortable position and started to rub her neck.

"God, that feels…mmmmm...incredible." Naomi with a moan. Emily couldn't help but bite her lip at the sounds Naomi was making. She was starting to get turned on and this was very dangerous considering the position they were in. Emily was sitting back against the arm of the sofa and Naomi was caught in between her legs, so close to her that she had to stop herself from moving just a little closer and start kissing her best mate's collarbone.

"I'll be right back" Emily said as she felt herself a bit too flustered and she felt she needed to stop.

"Hey…don't leave me like that…" Naomi protested as she fell down into the sofa. "You fucking tease"

"I'll be back, I am just getting a bit of lotion for my hands...they're dry" Emily said as an excuse to splash some cold water on her face in the bathroom.

"Mkay" Naomi almost sounding childish and then getting Emily's i-pod and placing it on the speaker dock and shuffling through the songs. "I'll put on some music" she said loudly so that Emily could hear her.

"Okay" Emily said as she heard the song start to play and Naomi start to sing along with it. "Oh put up the volume, I love this song…Gwen Stefani is so hot…"

**"You and me **  
**We used to be together **  
**Everyday together always..."**

**(Interview – Great Lezbritain – Emily and Naomi – Series 4)**

_Interview: And finally…do you have any girl crushes?_

_Emily: I am gonna say Megan Fox and be really boring..._

_Naomi: (getting a bit loud) you were saying a few months ago about how much you hate her..._

_Emily: I don't hate her I just that…_

_Naomi: You were there looking in the magazine calling her a bitch_

_Emily: yea…but…_

_Naomi: she looks like a bitch…_

_Emily: I can't say that I fancy her because I don't really fancy people unless I had a conversation with them or I know them and sometimes people's personality can be so unattractive that you…_

_Interviewer: Yea but sure you must see some people and be like puff…_

_Emily: Yea…Megan Fox... (laughing)_

_Naomi wasn't very amused at Emily's answer. Suddenly Emily looks over and sees the blonde a little lost in her thoughts._

_Naomi: I like, like, Marilyn Monroe and Rita Hayworth I thought they were amazing…_

_Interviewer: That's old school._

_Naomi: I also thinking lady gaga is really hot…_

_Emily: really?_

_Naomi: Did you not see her last video? Did you not like it?_

_Emily: Gwen Stefani is hot…_

_Naomi: Oh yea…_

_Emily: Do you see she has like no age as well…she was like 32 when she was in No Doubt…_

_Naomi: No…the most beautiful woman in the world is Natalie Vodi…Vodianova…that supermodel from Russia…_

_Emily: (not amused) that model…I am not into supermodels…I don't find them attractive…_

_Naomi: I think she's actually amazing…I think she's the most beautiful woman in the world…_

_Emily couldn't hold back rolling her eyes after hearing that comment. She couldn't hold back her jealousy. _

**"I really feel **  
**That I'm losing my best friend **  
**I can't believe**  
**This could be the end"**

"Hi" Naomi sat down next to Thomas who was in a room waiting to be interviewed along with some other cast mates.

"Hey Naoms…how was your holiday?"

Before Naomi could answer him she saw her walk into the room. Maybe it was her new haircut or maybe it was because she had missed her so much but she couldn't stop herself from smiling in awe when she saw her. How could she even question herself before? She was the most beautiful woman in the world. She knew she loved her.

"Is Effy coming with you?"Thomas asked curiously.

"No, we actually switched...she had some stuff to do."

"Guess it's just us three then" Thomas said looking at his cast mates who hadn't even said hello to one another.

Emily sat on the other side of Thomas on the sofa ignoring the way Naomi kept on looking at her. They hadn't seen one another since Berlin and she knew that since the channel had assigned them more promos she was going to have to see her soon. But now that she was there, sitting so close by to her she thought maybe she wasn't going to be able to handle it. She suddenly started to regret having switched interview dates with Effy. Effy and Katie had almost begged Emily to switch around the interviews so that the could go shopping together. But now she knew their plan. She knew what they were up to and she didn't find it too amusing.

"I think I'll go see if I can get something to drink before we meet the producers" Thomas said getting up from between the awkwardness of the two girls not talking.

Emily looked up at him almost asking him to stay but he only smiled and walked out the door leaving them both alone for the first time in a few weeks. For a moment they sat there in silence, neither of them being able to look the other. Until Emily finally got up off the sofa without saying anything and started to walk toward the door.

"Em, wait…" Naomi said very nervously

Emily looked back at her with fury in her eyes and kept on walking but not before Naomi got up off the sofa and took her by the hand and pulled her up against her and started kissing her senselessly.

Emily certainly wasn't expecting a that. She wasn't expecting anything except maybe awkwardness from that girl she used to consider her best mate up to a few weeks ago. Suddendly she started to grow furious.

"Stop it" she said pulling Naomi away. "You can't just fucking…"

**"It looks as though you're letting go **  
**And if it's real **  
**Well I don't want to know"**

Naomi didn't let her finish. She couldn't let her finish because she had missed her so much and she loved her so much that she didn't want to allow any words that might destroy this moment she was sharing with Emily. She didn't wanna speak. All she wanted was Emily right now.

"I've been so stupid" she would say in the between the push and pull of kisses they were sharing. "I love you…"

"But I don't…I don't love you…" Emily would say pushing her apart from her. "I am with Ali now…I love…" Before she could finish that sentence Naomi would pull her back into her and wouldn't let her say it. She didn't wanna hear it.

"Me…I know…I know..."

**"Don't speak **  
**I know just what you're saying**  
**So please stop explaining **  
**Don't tell me cause it hurts" **

"You've hurt me so much" Emily would say while she allowed Naomi to kiss her face. She was now in tears. She couldn't stop herself from crying because this was all she had wanted for so many weeks but now that she had it she felt maybe it was too late.

**"Don't speak **  
**I know what you're thinking **  
**I don't need your reasons **  
**Don't tell me cause it hurts"**

"I was really scared and really stupid…really, really, really fucking stupid…please don't cry Emily…it breaks my heart to see you cry…"

"You've broken my heart Naomi…" Emily said pulling herself apart from the blonde's embrace. "You've broken my heart so many times…I can't even count them…"

**"Our memories **  
**Well, they can be inviting **  
**But some are altogether **  
**Mighty frightening"**

"Did you find that lotion?" Naomi poked her head in to the bathroom where Emily had walked into a couple of minutes before and found her splashing her neck with water.

"You okay Ems?"

"Yea… I am just a little…it's hot in here…" Emily said taking a big sigh and looking at Naomi straight in the eyes.

"It is" Naomi said looking at the way her friend was suddenly looking at her and starting to bite her lip. "It's really fucking hot" Naomi said starting to take the sweater off her best mate and then kissing her desperately.

"God you're hot" was the last thing Naomi could say before pushing her redhead cast mate against the wall of the bathroom and starting to kiss her neck fiercely.

She didn't even know where it had all come from. Maybe it had been because of the massage, or the scenes with Cook or maybe just because she couldn't resist the way Emily looked in that top that kept riding up and reveling the belly ring she so proudly wore.

They had both been holding it back for weeks. But now, after so many nights spent alone, that night was suddenly on fire and they didn't even know when it was they found themselves back on that sofa straddling one another. But they were.

**As we die, both you and I **  
**With my head in my hands **  
**I sit and cry**

"I won't again…I promise Ems…I won't…I can be brave this time. I'll leave Dan and you can…"

"No!" Emily pushed Naomi away very furiously. "I am not falling for this shit again…I am not leaving Ali…you know who was there for me when you fucking up and left me in Berlin?…like you usually do…it was him…he was there, the entire time…he was there to comfort me, to hold me…to see me crying…he knew it was because of you! He knows I still cry because of you but he's there…he hasn't left me and I won't leave him!"

**"Don't speak **  
**I know just what you're saying **  
**So please stop explaining**  
**Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) **  
**Don't speak **  
**I know what you're thinking **  
**I don't need your reasons **  
**Don't tell me cause it hurts"**

"Ems" Naomi said as she felt her cast mates hand start to find her way down her body. "I don't know if I can do this…"

"What?" Emily said a bit stifled. "But you started it…"

"I know…" Naomi said pulling Emily up off of her and getting up off the sofa. "I know but I just...this isn't right…"

She got up without even looking at her mate and started to put her pants back on. Emily looked at her completely flabbergasted.

"Naomi!"

"What?"

"You're a big fucking twat, you know that?" She told Naomi as she got up off the sofa and started to dress herself too.

"Ems I…" Naomi said looking at her with a sad face.

"I am tired, you know…tired of playing these games…"

Naomi looked down on the floor not being able to face Emily right now. She was right, they've been doing nothing but playing games all the time. She knew it wasn't fair for either one of them, but sometimes she couldn't help herself.

"I will go see if I can stay with Panda and Karen…" Naomi offered in between sobs.

"Don't bother…" Emily said very angrily. I'll go stay with Katie and Effy. You stay here and play with yourself."

**"It's all ending **  
**I gotta stop pretending who we are..." **

_Kat and Lily on Lily's bed after making love. Kat can't help but caress the blonde girl's naked back and ask her a question._

_Kat: Lily, I wanna tell people…_

_Lily: That you're gay?_

_Kat: I wanna tell people about us…come to the college ball with me, like we're…together…_

_Lily: (sighs) I don't want to do that…_

_Kat: Why not?_

_Lily: Kat, it's nobody's business…_

_Kat: Why? Who cares what other people think?_

_Lily: Kathryn, I am not…like you…I am not sure like you are…_

_Kat: What aren't you sure of?_

_Lily: Won't things ever be complicated?_

_Kat: When? You like boys too…_

_Lily: Maybe…maybe I only like boys apart from you…_

_Kat: Oh, that's fucking great…you're so in touch with yourself, aren't you? (Pausing for second) Come to the ball with me…_

_Lily shakes her head without being able to look at Kathryn. Tirde of it, Kat gets up off the bed and starts to get dressed and ready to leave._

_Lily: Don't do that…_

_Kat: No…you don't do that…I am not your fucking experiment…_

**"You and me I can see us dying...are we?"**

**Don't speak **  
**I know just what you're saying **  
**So please stop explaining**  
**Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)**  
**Don't speak **  
**I know what you're thinking **  
**I don't need your reasons **  
**Don't tell me cause it hurts **  
**Don't tell me cause it hurts! **  
**I know what you're saying **  
**So please stop explaining **

"Please don't go" Naomi takes Emily by the hand before she is gonna leave the flat that they usually share together.

"Stop it" Emily said trying get away from Naomi's grip.

"This whole thing with you…it scares the shit out of me. And I don't know how to handle it…"

Emily can't look at Naomi but she doesn't seem to make a move to leave. She just allows her to talk.

"I swear, I don't wanna play games…not with you. You're…" she said moving toward Emily and looking at her straight in the eyes.

"You're too special to me…you're my best friend and I am scared to death of losing you…please stay."

Emily only looks at her,she doesn't know what to say.

**"Don't speak,**  
**don't speak, **  
**don't speak, **  
**oh I know what you're thinking **  
**And I don't need your reasons **  
**I know you're good, **  
**I know you're good, **  
**I know you're real good"**

"Okay" Emily says while she walks over to the i-pod dock and turns off the music as if nothing had happened. "I should probably get to bed…I've got early shoot tomorrow."

"I'll stay up a bit…there's some lines I need to memorize, but I won't make any noise. I'll be really quiet" Naomi says as she grabs some scripts off the table and sits back on the sofa.

Emily looks at her in silence for a minute and then starts heading toward the bedroom to get ready to go to sleep. "As long as you're quiet…we're fine."

**"Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la **  
**Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin' **  
**Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush **  
**don't tell me tell me cause it hurts **  
**Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin' **  
**Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts"**

**- "Don't speak" by No Doubt -**

* * *

Let me know what you think...now off to read my favorite fic before my data runs out! :) Here I come Marv! :P


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Alright, so I am bored as a boot all day with no wifi and my ancient relatives talking about stories that happened before I was born so I decided to write and came up with two chapters...here's the first one. I will post the second one in a bit to save on date usage. Make sure you read both! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: you know the deal...

* * *

"Yea, such a fantastic actress…I even think I've managed to fool myself" Naomi said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and held tight on to the remote control. For a second she had the urge to click the off button, or the mute button or throw the remote against the screen for that matter. But she didn't.

"I agree with him…you are fantastic" Effy as she sat back down on the sofa right next to her blonde cast mate and took the remote from her hand to pull up the volume. "..and hating yourself is not gonna make that go away Naomi"

_Behind the Scenes – Naomi's Episode – Series 3_

_Samuel (director): Naomi is going to be a fantastic actress her quality, again, comedy timing, emotional timing, the way she paces lines, the way she looks on camera, her instinct to find camera, everything is absolutely spot on._

"Thank you Sam" Naomi said to her father in law who was still sitting in a couch in the green room giving a short interview for the behind the scenes bit for her episode in series three. Samuel smiled at her and then got and gave a nudge on his son's shoulder who was behind the camera standing next to the blonde.

"He's right, you're amazing" Dan said taking his girlfriend Naomi by the hips through the loops of her jeans and pulling her in for a tiny kiss.

"Oiii" they heard from the few crew that were sitting behind the camera watching them kiss and they both smiled as Dan to mouthed out the word jealous over to them.

Naomi smiled at hearing the taunting shouts from the crew guys and she chose to ignore it and pulled her boyfriend in for a longer kiss.

"Oh for fuck's sake, would you two get a room?" Katie yelled as she walked into the green room along with her sister who instinctively turned away from watching her best mate snog her boyfriend. At seeing Katie and Emily, Dan pulled away from Naomi and walked over to finish setting up some equipment.

Naomi ran over to Emily who looked obviously uncomfortable and took her by the hand and pulled her over toward where Katie had sat down and sat her right next to her.

"Sam invited us for supper to celebrate my episode" Naomi said joyfully smiling at the twins. "It came out amazing…he was showing me part of it Em. You should see the lake scene…"

Emily tried forcing a smile at her best mate though on the inside she still couldn't help but feel sour at having just seen Naomi kissing Dan when she walked in. She hated the idea of her best mate now permanently dating the director's son but she had no choice but to stay quiet and smile at her friend's decision. The worse part of all was that she was sure Naomi had only agreed to make it "official" with Dan after what had happened between them a few days before during the and lake scene shoot and this just made it even more exasperating for Emily. It made her wanna cry in desperation.

"You ready to go, babe?" Dan asked taking his girlfriend by the hips and kissing her again.

"Yep" she said giggling and caressing the back of his neck while she kissed him.

Katie looked at her sister who looked physically sick and she took Emily's hand in hers and gave her a condescending pat on the back of it with her other hand.

"Ems, I think we should go if we wanna catch the train home tonight…Mum was saying that uncle Tim and aunt Bertha…"

"Wait, are you not coming over to supper then?" Naomi interrupted without letting Katie finish. "I mean he invited all of us…you and Katie...everyone…he even said Cook could come…" she said laughing at remembering the banter that her father-in-law and Cook constantly had while on set. They loved to fake-argue with one another.

"Actually Mum had planned something for us with some relatives, right Emsy?" Katie said as she took Emily's hand who still had said nothing at the point. She was too concentrated how Dan's hand kept on riding up her best mate's shirt to caress her skin. She was getting ready to explode from the anger and Katie knew it. Maybe her and Katie weren't the "sisterly" twins that everyone expected them to be but she couldn't deny that her sister knew her through and through. Sometimes even more than she knew herself.

"Right" was all Emily could say while looking into Naomi's eyes, who moved away from her boyfriend's embrace immediately when she saw the way Emily looked at her.

Without saying much more the twins excused themselves and walked out the room, but not before Katie could get a few words in.

"Tosser" she said under her breath, something that made her sister smile.

"Katie" Emily reprimanded her as she felt a bit of guilt at collectively hating a guy for the simple fact that he was dating Naomi.

"What? He _is_ a tosser…" Katie said as she walked along with her sister toward the transport area.

"I thought he was well fit…according to you he had the arse of a greek god" she said to Katie reminding her of the first time Naomi had mentioned she'd be dating Dan.

"Well, looks are deceiving" Katie said taking her sister's hand once again and pulling her toward the place where their bags were waiting for them. "Trust me, the nicer the arse the bigger the fucktart…"

"Yea" Emily would say rolling her eyes. "If anyone is an expert at fucktarts it would be you…"

_Interview – Mybliss – Katie Fitch – Series 4_

_Interview: Which one of the two of you (the twins) is the most boy-mad?_

_Katie: She (Emily) would say me…yea…yea… me…_

_Interview: I love how you say, she'll say you…will you say you?_

_Katie: yea (laughing along with the interviewer) definately me..._

"Turn it off mate, I can't even watch it" Naomi said to Effy who patted her friend's knee and finally turned off the TV.

"Stop torturing yourself with this" Effy told her while walking over to the kitchen and taking some bottled water and taking a drink.

"I am tired, you know" Naomi with sad face and sat back down on the couch that they were sharing before.

"It's only going to be a few more weeks and then…"

"Then we're back at Bristol and I'll have to see her every _single_ day…"

"Right, but you want to see her…don't you?"

"Not this way…this way it's torture" she answered placing her hands on her face and starting to take slow breaths to calm herself.

Effy moved toward her friend Naomi and started to caress her back for comfort.

"Did she say anything when you told her you left Dan?"

"She didn't reply" Naomi said with a knot in her throat. "She hardly even talks to me…you've seen her…we do the fucking interviews looking like a couple of primary school chums and then when the camera is off she completely ignores me…like I just turn fucking invisible unless she's on camera with me…I fucking hate it."

"It's her way of dealing with it Naoms…give her time…she'll be back…"

"That's it though…I don't think she will. I am convinced she's just waiting for this whole thing to pass so that she can just fuck off into the sunset with her fucking toque-wearing twat of a boyfriend and then I will never see her again."

"I highly doubt it…I don't think Emily will ever be able to live far from you Naomi…even if she hates you right now I _know _she's dying for the day to come when she can talk to you again" Effy said sitting back down next to Naomi and holding her hand for comfort. Naomi sat there for a moment in silence holding her cast mate's hand trying to hold back the tears. Thinking about how Emily had been treating her lately crushed her every being. She didn't think she was going to be able to stand her silence a minute longer.

"I am starting to think she just doesn't give a fuck…maybe she has stopped loving me…maybe she _is_ in love with LaRoux…the way she's stuck to him nowadays like they are fucking Siamese twins…"

"She's not" Katie said as she walked in and joined the conversation with some bags in her hands.

"We forgot your spicy mustard" she told Naomi as Panda handed her a carton of Chinese food that Katie had made Panda carry into the flat.

"I wanted to go back for it…but blimey Katie is a fussy one." Panda said picking at some of the food that Effy was now pouring into some paper plates and handing out among each other.

"It's okay Panda-pops" she told the goofy blonde and kissed her the cheek. "I'll be fine"

"Yea Panda…she'll be fine…as long as she eats" Katie said opening her eyes widely at her blonde cast mate.

"I _am_ eating!"

"Only when one of us force-feeds you" Effy said with concern as she handed the blonde the biggest portion of the food and handed her some chop sticks. "Now eat!"

Naomi unwrapped the chopsticks off the paper wrapping, pulled them apart and started to poke at the food in front of her without much enthusiasm.

"Eat!" All three of her cast mates yelled in unison as Naomi took a sigh and started to put some food into her mouth.

Effy moved to sit down and started to pat her friends back once again while she watched her eat slowly.

"You know this is your fault Effy" Katie cried as she saw Effy start to pull Naomi into her for an embrace. "You gotta stop babying her about this whole thing!"

Effy looked at Katie who was shaking her head toward them and shot her a bitter look. "Don't be a bitch Kay"

"I am not…I am just not up for this mopping around non-sense." Katie said as she took a bit of food into her own mouth. "It's just fucking pathetic."

_Interview – Glamour Magazine - Effy, Cook, Katie, Thomas, Naomi & Panda_

**_Who would you go to for relationship advice?_**

_Effy: Katie, because I already have! I love her take-no-shit approach._

_Cook: Effy, because we're really close and she always knows what to say._

_Katie: Effy, because her relationships last longer than mine! (laughing)_

_Naomi: Panda or Effy. Both of them know what they're talking about when it comes to that!_

_Panda: Effy or Katie. At least for the hilarious conversations if nothing else!_

_Thomas: Emily. We have very girly chats about that sort of thing..._

"Emily" Thomas cried as he ran behind his cast mate who quickly fled from the studio where they were getting ready to film an interview along with Naomi. "Where are you going, mate?"

"Stop…don't" She said pushing him away a bit as he grabbed on to her before she walked into a car that was heading toward the car lot.

"Emily…hey…calm down girl…it's just me" He said pulling his cast mate who was now crying desperately into an embrace. "It's okay…it's okay" he said trying to comfort the little redhead twin who cried inconsolably in his arms.

"What happened?" He said after a bit of comforting.

At first Emily didn't say anything as she tried to catch her breath and calm herself down still holding on to Thomas. Then she looked up at him and started talking.

"I can't do this anymore, Thomas…it's just too much for me…"

"What's too much?" Thomas asked a bit confused.

_Merve finds a crying Kathryn waiting for the bus on whilst crying._

_ Merv: Hi Kathryn…_

_Kat: (turning to look at him)_

_Merv: Kathryn where are you shoes? _

_Kat: (sadly smiling) hello…I…I…I couldn't find them…_

_Merv: Well, you can wear mine…_

_Kat: No, you don't need to…_

_Merv: (kneeling down and handing Kat his shoes): It's okay…I don't mind bare feet it's easier to run._

_Kat: (puts on his shoes)_

_Merv: Here…let me give you jacket (taking off the jacket and handing it over to Kat)_

_Kat: No really Merv…_

_Merv: It's fine… I have three coats…see? (smiling at her and placing the jacket over her shoulders)_

_Kat: (looking down and crying and shivering from the cold)_

_Merv: Now…all fixed up, yes?_

_Kat: (shaking her head and starting to cry again) what do you do when someone you love lets you down...really fucks you over…?_

_Merv: (pausing to think, then answering) You must try to stop loving them..._

_Kat: And…is that possible?_

_Merv: (smiling to himself) no…I don't think so…_

"Don't say that Emily…you know you can't do that…you know that's not the answer..."

"I don't care Thomas…I am so tired of it…I really couldn't care about it…this whole thing is just taking a toll on me…"

"I know" he said holding her hand. "I know it is…this whole quick fame thing is taking a toll on all of us but quitting the programme? Can you even do that? I mean legally…we just signed the contract for series four…"

"Contracts _can_ be broken" Emily said bitterly

"Yes, they can…they sure can but what about everyone else involved…what about all the hard work and the hours everyone has put it…it's not gonna be the same…Emily…you're not exactly easy to replace."

Emily looked down and started to cry again because she knew Thomas was right. While all she wanted do right now was run away from it all because she felt she just couldn't handle it anymore, he was right…it was selfish of her to think she'd be able to quit Skins…especially now.

"I know" she said holding on tightly to her cast mate's hand who patted the back of her hand with his own to provide even more comfort. "I just hate it...I hate myself for allowing this to happen…I knew this was going to end badly but I let it happen anyway…I let myself fall like a stupid fucking tosser…"

"Everyone is a tosser when they fall in love Ems…in fact, I think that might just be the poor-mans' definition of being in love…" He said smiling.

Emily smiled a bit at her friend and then looked up from the bench where they were both sitting having their talk. That's when she saw Naomi who was in front of them looking sadly at her and Thomas as she smoked a fag. Emily's stomach dropped as she hadn't noticed Naomi watching them before then.

"She's been standing there the entire time…I don't think she wants you to go either..."

"I don't care _what_ she wants…I just need to get out of here…I can't stand her right now…" She said to Thomas as she got up and turned around to give Naomi her back.

"I've already told the producer that you're feeling sick and he said you could go home if you wanted…and we could reschedule you know that..."

"Right…"

"And you haven't left…"

Emily looked up at Thomas who was now standing next to her with his arm around her shoulder.

"So?" She said well knowing where her cast mate was going with that comment.

"Maybe you just don't wanna go" Thomas said looking at the little red head straight in the eyes.

"So what does that even mean? Does it mean I am crazy?…does it mean I am stupid?…does it mean I just let her walk all over me one more time like I usually do?" She said taking a breath and closing her eyes.

"I don't know what it means…only you know why it is you haven't been able to leave…but I do have a suggestion…if I may…"

"Oh yea…what's that?"

"If you haven't been able to go there must be a good reason…so maybe…maybe you should just stay…"

_Interview – Glamour Magazine - Effy, Cook, Katie, Thomas, Naomi & Panda_

**_Who would you most like to get drunk with?_**

_Effy: Cook or Katie. Always._

_Cook: Freds. I can always outdrink him!_

_Katie: Any of the girls. Naoms and Effy especially._

_Thomas: JJ, he's very funny when plastered._

_Lily: Katie or Karen._

_Panda: I don't drink._

"C'mon Panda, stop being a fun-sponge!" Katie told her cast mate who was refusing to drink along with them.

"I don't need to drink to have fun…plus this isn't about having fun, it's about cheering up Naomi"

"Jesus, between you with the non-drinking and Effy with the excessive mothering this is turning out to be quite a bore…I am thinking twice about inviting you three daft-cows to my birthday party!" Katie complained as she took another drink off her glass.

"This isn't about your birthday Kay…this is about Naomi…" Effy said smiling a bit at her blonde friend who was cuddled up in the sofa next to her, a little lost in space.

"Maybe you should all go…I appreciate you wanting to cheer me up but I just…"

"No…we won't go!" Effy interrupted Naomi mid-sentence. "We won't leave you alone…" She said as she once again held Naomi's head on her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the side of her head.

"OK…mother-goose…that's enough of that!" Katie said as she pushed herself in between Effy and Naomi and handed Naomi a drink. "I am tired of this mopping around feeling sorry for yourself crap Naomi…if you really wanted to be with my sister you'd just grow some fucking bollocks and just…do something!"

"I have done…I've tried to talk to her…I've tried apologizing, I broke up with Dan…what else _can_ I fucking do Katie?...I am out of ideas."

Katie sat quietly for a minute and then answered.

"My sister, yea…she's like one of those type of people who doesn't see the fist until it punches her right in the face, you know…and she's stubborn as fuck…"

"That I know…trust me…" Naomi said looking down.

"You can't expect her to snap out of it unless you do something…something grand…like a grand gesture."

"What do you mean?" Naomi looked up interested.

"You just gotta do…something bold…something that will just sweep her off her feet…"

"Like a romantic gesture" Panda finally interjected. "Like in a movie …"

"No…not like a sappy romantic Dawson's creek-on-crack type of gesture she'd hate that…something more… _risqué_…"

For a minute all four friends sat in silence contemplating Katie's suggestion.

"I got it!" Katie said as she arched her left eyebrow and smiled with a little devilishly. "Panda hand me the phone…" She ordered her cast mate who immediately got up and brought her the phone off of the kitchen counter. She sped-dialed a number and then heard someone answer the phone.

"Karen…are you home?" She said smiling at the three girls who sat in front of her not knowing what exactly she was about to do. "Great…get dressed then. We're coming over right now."

* * *

Next chapter coming soon...go ahead and review if you'd like...I like to hear what you think! :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Remember to read chapter 12 that was just posted, if you haven't. So ( since I am so bored) I've been listening to way too much music and I cannot help myself. Here's another one with a track but I think you're gonna like this one. I suggest (or almost demand) you watch the original video of the song before or after reading and then tell me what you think. Marv, love...I think you're gonna need more than just a fag for this one. Your carton is in the mail. :)

Song is **"I am a Slave for you" by Britney Spears** (yes, I am old school these days...but for a good cause!). But seriously...watch the video before or after reading and then tell me you're not just a little gayer than usual! :P

Disclaimer: It's not so much that I own Skins, it's more that Skins owns me. I also don't own Britney either...but I wish I would've during the taping of video! Gezzuz!

* * *

"I don't think I can do this" Naomi said to Karen as they sat beside each other at the bar.

"You'll be fine" Karen said taking a sip of her own drink and then taking Naomi's drink off her before she got bombed.

It was a typical summer night in a London club, but for Naomi it wasn't so typical. She was actually there, after months and months of talking about it with Emily and even planning it a little bit with her she was sitting there sitting in between Karen and Pandora having a drink while the music played loudly. It was the twin's 18th birthday party. From far away she could see Emily and Katie both with their significant others dancing the night away. And she hated it. She hated being there and she hated having to watch how Emily poured herself upon Alister as if trying to show Naomi who she really belonged to. Naomi thought she could not stand it any longer.

"Maybe I should just forget it…" she said getting up off the bar and starting to walk but not before being intercepted by Effy who had left Cook's side to come to in rescue of her blonde friend.

"Sit back down…you're doing it…it's done…" Effy said taking Naomi by the wrist like one takes a child to the naughty corner. Naomi had no choice but to abide.

From the corner of her eye she could see Katie who was dancing sensually very near her boyfriend give Effy a wink and then Effy look to Cook who was cocked and ready for their mission.

"Fucking hell" Naomi cried exasperated. "I think I am gonna be sick."

Suddenly she felt a very Effy's familiar hands take hers and guide her really fast through the crowd. She knew this meant she couldn't back down now. "This was her only chance."

_HCR Interview – Naomi Campbell – Pre-Series 4_

_Interviewer#1: if you were a kangaroo what would you keep in your pouch?_

_Naomi:(laughing) I'd keep Ems in there…Ems…Emily Fitch…_

_Interviewer #2: I am literally obsessed with her, it's quite bad_

_Interviewer#1: Yea, you'll have to say that we spoke next time that you speak to her…_

_Naomi: I was with her, no, not last night…the night before…her fans are mad they are quite obsessed with her. That's not fair, where are mine?_

_Interviewer #1: Oh, believe me you've got fans…we know…(they all laugh)_

_Naomi: (laughs)_

_Interviewer #1: Anyway, thank you very much for that Naomi you've been great. You heard this all on HCR 92.3, yea…I hope that things all go well for you with in Skins and I hope that you enjoyed the twins birthday…oh don't worry, we were hardcore followers of it…and…um…yeah, tell the twins that we say happy birthday. _

"Katie, where the fuck are you taking me?" said Emily as she felt her sister pull her out of the crowd and into a more private area of the club.

"I've got something to show you" Katie said with a sly grin on her face as she pulled her sister further into a more private room and told her to sit down.

"Sit the fuck down" She said authoritatively as she felt Katie place her hands on her shoulders.

"Why?" She said standing back up just to defy her sister.

"Jesus Emsy…can't you just trust me for once? Not even on our birthday?...now fucking sit down…I've got a present for you…"

Emily smiled a little as she saw her sister look around and make a gesture as if someone was in there with them. She then took a silk handkerchief she had been wearing on her wrist, put it over Emily's eyes and told her to sit still.

"I don't like this…" She said laughing just a little as she tried to figure out what the heck her sister was now up to.

"You will…now stay sitting down here while I got that present and don't move a muscle."

Emily obeyed out of pure curiosity. They had already given each other their presents but she thought for a minute that it was nice of Katie to have an extra surprise for her. Katie was usually only fond of their birthday in the six minutes that they were "not twins" and she'd celebrate it as if it was new years. Now, on their 18th suddenly Katie was being nice and sweet and even a little secretive…she wasn't sure she trusted what was going on but hate to admit it did make her smile.

"Kay…come back here…this better be good or this time _I_ will be the one to throw _you_ off a bunk-bed"

For a minute she sat there in silence and then felt the lights dim underneath the handkerchief a bit and the beat of some kind of song starting to play in the background.

_Interview – Great LezBrittain – Series 4_

_Interviewer: Have you never read afterellen?_

_Naomi: No…_

_Interviewer: you should go in the fan forums…_

_Emily: I've only been on it once and then to see like pictures and stuff and that's the only time I've been in there but I haven't read any nice…nice stories…_

_Naomi: I don't wanna…I am afraid I might find something I don't like…so I just don't go into it…it would be weird…I mean it's nice that you're telling me now and that's lovely to know but its so odd…_

_Emily: yea, I guess it's not nice if I were to type in like myself and look for stuff..._

_Naomi: (sarcastically) yea, let's Google ourselves…_

"OK, now do me…"

"OK, let's see…Naomi Campbell…Skins" Freddie said as he researched within Google for information about his cast mate and then started reading…

_Naomi Campbell – Career Section - Wikipedia_

_Campbell was a performer in Psychotic Dance Company, a dance group that specialises in street dance fused with other urban dance styles. She received the 2007 Jack Petchey Achievement Award. In June 2007, she performed with the Psychotic Dance Company at the Tottenham Carnival._

"Wait…you never told me this!" Emily cried as she smacked Naomi on the arm and started to laugh.

"Oh you didn't know that Ems?… even, I knew that!" Freddy said laughing.

"How did _he_ know that!?" Emily cried a little upset at knowing that there was something that Naomi hadn't told her about herself.

"Well…" Freddy said looking at Naomi cheekily.

"Don't you dare Frederick McClair!" she said to Freds who started to laugh.

Freddy was sitting in a room reading through his script but smiling a bit at seeing something very interesting out of the corner of his eyes. Karen, his on-screen sister was practicing a dance routine that they had her learn for what was to be his episode for series three. He smiled cheekily as he saw the beautiful tan-skinned brunette make a twist and then a turn that she could never hit.

_Interview – T4 Sunday – Series 3_

_Interviewer: Wow that's a hell of school right there, amazing…Fred you play Luke you're a bunch of young, good looking, normal new people that spend a lot of time together_

_Freddy: Thank you…_

_Interviewer: (hearing all of them laugh) It _was_ a compliment…uh…any real life sexy times going on?_

_Freddy: No…not on set…no we have a real professional, focused, all we just think about is the script and the camera and yea…and acting and…_

_Interviewer: I have one word for you…Karen…_

_Freddy: The girl that plays my sister…yea…_

_Interviewer: I hear you two are getting it on…_

_Freddy: Yea you heard wrong (everyone laughing)…that's a big fat lie…_

_Interviewer: I don't believe you…_

"Oh for God's sake…" Naomi gets up and smacks her mate Fred a bit in the head for perving over Karen and then walks over to her and offer to help out. Fred watches it in complete awe as he sees Naomi grab Karen by the hips and start to do the dance with her…in about two minutes Naomi shows Karen the correct moves to the dance and gets her to spin correctly. He can't believe his eyes.

"Oh that is hot mate…that's way too hot…"

As she notices the music getting louder Emily can't help but take of the handkerchief off her eyes and take a peak.

"Jesus Christ" she says as she sees Naomi walking swiftly through into the middle of the room with the most provocative outfit she had ever seen in her entire life.

**"I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.**  
**And I need to do what I feel like doing.**  
**So let me go and just listen."**

She hears the song, she recognizes the lyrics but she can't place herself in anything or anywhere. All she can do is stare at the most incredible sight she had seen in probably…ever…

"I am gonna fucking kill you Katie Fitch" she said as she gasps for air. She thinks her lungs might just give up.

**"All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.**  
**Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world."**

"That's not fair…how come they got to go and we didn't!"

"Emily!" Katie yelled at her sister who was protesting about Cook and JJ having been able to go to a real strip club to film the scenes for Cook's episode in series three.

"Would they even let you in Emily? You look like you're twelve years old with that outfit" Naomi said teasing her redhead cast mate who usually hated wearing the outfits they picked out for her character. "With the little bows and the plaid skirt…"

Emily hated being teased because of her height and so she had no choice but to hit Naomi in the arm and then hit Katie who was laughing loudly right next her.

"Maybe when you turn the big 1-8, I'll take you to one…that's like in six years, right?" Naomi said running away from Emily who chased her around just to smack her one more time for teasing her.

"Actually it's next year…in June…we've got a big party planned." Katie said proudly.

"Yea" Emily said looking more like a little girl than even she could fathom. "And I am getting a lap dance then!"

Katie laughed at her sisters determined face while she looked at Naomi who was standing quietly biting her lip at the thought of Emily getting a lapdance.

"Yea, maybe blondie over here can give you one herself…since you two are now officially attached at the hip…fucking lezzas"

**"Always saying little girl don't step into the club.**  
**Well I'm just tryin' to find out why, cause dancing's what I love."**

Emily was sure she was going to stop breathing unless she really really tried. Her hands clutched to the sides of the chair to make sure she did not fall over from the explosion of emotions.

"I think I am going to die" she thought to herself as she saw the girl that was supposed to be her best mate moving her hips and staring straight at her and smiling so brightly that it made Emily feel a faint.

Suddenly the blonde approached the chair where the redhead was still sitting in and placed her hands on her shoulders while still moving her hips to the beat of the music. Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then opened them again to make sure this wasn't some kind of a dream.

Naomi smiled at seeing Emily's astonished face and then moved her hands down her arms all the way through to Emily's hands and placed them on to her own hips. She had to admit she loved dancing, but never in her life had she felt as amazing as watching Emily's eyes as she danced for her. The way Emily looked at her gave her butterflies.

**"I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.**  
**But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy."**

And she knew, very deep inside that she hadn't been able to do something like this for anyone else but for Emily. Because in reality Naomi was a very shy person, very reserved and a bit nervous. That was unless she was performing. In fact, she had joined the dance troupe because her mum insisted that she was way too shy and she needed to develop confidence skills. And when she danced she did feel different. Whether it was acting or dancing, performing brought out something different in her…something that was only otherwise only brought out of her when she was with Emily.

**"What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?**  
**All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there."**

As she moved with her hands still on Emily she sensually circled around and placed her arms on her shoulders without stopping her movements. Emily was in complete silence closing her eyes just to feel herself completely enveloped in the blonde's arms.

**"I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.**  
**I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it."**

She only felt Naomi's almost quietly murmur the words to the song in her ear and slight warmth of her breath took Emily to places she could not describe. Maybe she had actually died like anticipated.

**"Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, **  
**(I just wanna dance next to you)**

**To another time and place.**  
**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, **  
**(Are you ready)**  
**Leaving behind my name, my age.**  
**(Lets go)**"

When she opened them, her eyes, she felt a bit of a faint when she saw Naomi's beautiful blue eyes right in front of her, looking at her so feverishly that though she might just melt.

**"I really wanna dance, tonight with you.**  
**(I just can't help myself)**  
**I really wanna do what you want me to.**  
**(I just feel I let myself go)**

**I really wanna dance, tonight with you.**  
**(Wanna see you move)**  
**I really wanna do what you want me to.**  
**(Uh Uh Uh)"**

Then she felt her hands on Emily's cheeks as she approached her, still dancing to the beat and she felt Naomi's lips touch her lips so softly that it was almost as if it hadn't happened. The angst of it all made Emily react immediately by trying to move in to kiss her, something that Naomi prevented her from doing by moving away and shaking her hands no while biting her lips.

Emily thought she might just die if she didn't kiss her. She had never, ever, in her life wanted something more than she wanted Naomi right now but it looked like the blonde wasn't quite ready to give her what she wanted yet.

**"Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, **  
**(I just wanna dance next to you) **  
**To another time and place.**  
**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, **  
**(Are you ready)**  
**Leaving behind my name, my age."**

At seeing Emily's desperation Naomi teasingly moved back away from her and started to move her arms above her head and danced even more sensually. Her hip movements made Emily's heart stop for a minute. She'd never in a million years expect Naomi could be so...so...sensuous.

**"I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.**  
**I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) **  
**I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)"**

She started to move her exposed belly lushly to the music, something that made Emily rapidly try to get up but not before being prevented from doing so by Naomi's hand and moved her back to her seat with a little push as she licked her lips.

**"I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now) **  
**I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.**  
**I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)**  
**I'm not trying to hide it." **

Emily didn't care what Naomi did, she couldn't hold it any longer. Every single bit inside her felt like it was going to explode if she did not kiss her, if she did not touch her…if she did not…

Suddenly Emily heard the music stop and a buzz on the front pocket startled her. She immediately picked up the phone and looked at the screen and smiled widely.

"So, did you like the present?" a text from Katie made Emily wanna burst out into laughter but before doing that she looked at Naomi who was staring at her almost waiting for Emily to react to what she had just done.

She smiled but felt tears in her eyes at the same time as she looked at this blonde girl who made her feel the most amazing she'd ever felt in her entire life. This was the most unexpected and amazing thing anyone had ever done for her. She never thought she could be this much in love.

"I fucking hate you" she said as she ran toward Naomi and pulled her toward her by the loops of her jeans and kissed her desperately.

"I know" were the first two words that the blonde was able to utter as she felt Emily's sweet passionate kisses completely drowning her every word.

"Happy birthday, Em"

* * *

So? Any thoughts...Should I continue?


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Thank you so much for your comments and your views. I am very glad that you liked the last bit and I hope this one doesn't disappoint. Here it is...let me know what you think. _

_Disclaimer: SKins isn't mine but Naomi is my Lobster and I love Emily more than cheese. _

* * *

_"Forget the image, forget the ensemble, forget the rumours, forget the short skirts, the big hair, whatever! I owe this to the fans and I will never forget you so I want to accept this award on behalf of all of you. We've come a long way and I feel like I'm just getting started. Because as an artist, and most importantly as a person, I am genuinely happy to finally be free to be who I am. Thank you."__- __**Mariah Carey at the 1999 Billboard Music Awards**_

_Interview – E4 – Emily and Naomi – Series 4_

_"What's the most embarrassing music on your i-pod?" _

_Emily: What's that song by Alcazar, with the cheesy music video?..Crying at the Discoteque. Do you know that song? Yeah, you know that song…I've got that and that is pretty embarrassing. If that comes up on shuffle I'll just like quickly change it. _

_Naomi: I've got some like Mariah Carey ballads on there because I like to sing them when I am in the shower…because I like to sing ballads while I am in the shower…_

Emily walked into the bathroom and bit her lips while watching the funniest thing she had seen in days. It was Naomi, behind the shower doors dancing around to some cheesy 90's music while she sang at the top of her lungs. For a minute she laughed because she thought it was the cutest thing in the entire world and then after making sure she locked the bathroom door the silently took off all her clothes and decided to join right in.

"Ahhhhh…Ems…you scared me half to death."

Emily smiled at seeing the blonde's startled face and she couldn't help but take her by the waist and pull her in to her and kiss her sensually, underneath the water. Naomi laughed joyously; almost melodically as she felt Emily's mouth touring the side of her neck all the way to her earlobe as her hands moved slowly exploring her every bit.

She thought she couldn't possibly be any happier than this. But this was every single day since the birthday party. Ever since then there hadn't been a single moment in which Emily and her weren't completely lost in one another. And now that they were back in Bristol and starting the shooting of their second season it was even better.

As she heard her i-pod shuffle into one more of the cheesy songs she loved to sing along to in the shower, she heard Emily laugh and this only made even happier.

**"You're just too good to be true….can't take my eyes off of you…"**

Emily, who had been trying her best to get Naomi a little riled up couldn't help but laugh really loudly at hearing the blonde start to sing along to sing and dance along with the music.

"Can't you just keep still Lauryn Hill…I am starting to get some proper snogging started up in here"

The both laughed as Naomi kept on swinging the little redhead to the music and singing even louder.

**"You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much."**

"You're a horrible singer" Emily said mocking the blonde girl's singing voice. "Stick to your day job" Naomi could care less about Emily's opinion of her singing. It was her shower and she could do what she wanted to.

**"At long last love has arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You 're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you."**

As Emily tried to move her hands down Naomi's belly and between her legs, Naomi pulled closer to her and bit Emily's earlobe. Something that made Emily shriek and start to laugh even harder.

"Ha…you snorted!" Naomi said playfully. "I guess Katie is not the only one that does that…"

"Jesus, don't mention my sister while we are here…you know…"

"What? Showering?"

"No…well…yea…but you know…"

"No…I don't know…I was just here showering…minding my own business…enjoying my 90's top 40 while this cheeky little red-head just up and invaded my privacy…"

"Privacy?" Emily laughed as she moved Naomi's wet hair away from her face a bit. "Baby, after all we did all of yesterday afternoon I highly doubt there even a millimeter of your privacy that I haven't invaded."

Naomi laughed and pinched Emily on the side as she felt the little redhead start to kiss her shoulder and move her hands down her sides while filling her body with bites and kisses.

"You know, If you do this to me every morning we are never going to get to set on time."

"So what…we don't need to get to set on time anymore. We're famous now…we can be fashionably late."

Naomi laughed because she knew Emily was right. They were now famous…a lot more famous than they had been during series 3 and though for her fame wasn't the objective she did have to admit it had its perks. She had to admit she enjoyed walking around and being recognized, especially when she was Emily. And it didn't matter what they were or where they were, when her Emily were out in the streets anywhere there was bound to be someone who was just smitten by them. Someone who told them stories of how their characters had changed their lives. Someone who simply adored them for no other reason than because they were them. Fame was certainty something she never expected she'd enjoy. But frankly she was starting to like it.

Interview – Mybliss- Emily and Naomi – Series 4

_Interviewer: Skins, pretty big before you guys were in, even bigger once you were…you two… Sophia wants to know whether you get harassed on the street now, do you get recognized a lot."_

_Naomi: Uh…this is to Sophia…or Sofia…(looking at Emily, who was looking at her bitting her lips) Do we get harassed on the street?_

_Emily: Not harassed, per se…_

_Naomi: (laughing loudly) recently no cause we look quite different to how we did on the first series when it first came out…uh…_

_Emily: a little bit…_

_Naomi: If you went to a club with lots of students you got harassed…_

_Emily: Especially if both of us went together_

"You think it's safe if we went to this thing?…"

"Yea…why not? No one is gonna think anything of it…we've always done stuff like this together…"

"Right, but now…you know…it's different…what if anyone notices…"

"No one is gonna notice anything Ems…we'll just have to refrain from you know…looking like we wanna snog one another every two minutes…"

"I don't think I can do that…"

Emily grabbed Naomi by her sides and started to kiss her.

"Maybe we should just stay in…those jeans are way too tight on you...I'm compelled to take them off of you right now…"

"Ems…" Naomi pretended to complain as she felt the redhead's hands down the back of her jeans and grabbing her bottom.

"What? I am worried about how they will affect your circulation…"

Naomi laughed at the seriousness with which Emily uttered that statement and shot Emily a look of disbelief.

"I worry about my girlfriend's circulation…is that so wrong?"

Naomi stopped kissing her for a minute and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Now I am your girlfriend, eh?" Naomi said, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah" Emily said matter-of-factly. "Have you not found out?"

"I never got the invitation" she said moving away from Emily. "Maybe it got lost in the post."

Emily smiled and rolled her eyes because she knew that they had never really concretely said anything about what they were to one another. But in her defense they hadn't had a chance to talk about anything since they had spent the last three weeks without being able to keep their hands off one another.

"Hey..." Emily said to the blonde who had now backed away from her embrace and was moving toward the vanity to apply some more make-up on herself. "Come back here…" she cried as she moved closer to the taller blonde girl and placed her hands on her sides and started to kiss her shoulders.

"Don't" Naomi said a bit upset as she took Emily's hands off of her and turned around.

"Why?" Emily said starting to get upset herself. "I don't get what makes you so mad about me calling you my girlfriend…isn't that what you are?"

"No" Naomi said turning away from her cast mate once again and starting to re-apply some eyeliner. "I think there's a rule about having both a boyfriend and girlfriend at the same time, Ems…at least in my book there is…"

_Interview – The Café – Naomi and Emily – Series 4_

_Interviewer: So now we're in season four and ah…a few other things have happened. Maybe, Maybe you hit a bit of a rocky patch…there was…there was a death one of you was implicated in that and then suddenly we find out that one of you…cheated…_

_Emily: (smiling and making a gesture toward Naomi)_

_Naomi: (laughing)_

_Interviewer: Tot, tot, tot…so…where is it at now? Is it a will you/won't you get back together situation?_

_Emily: I think at this stage, no one is really sure…_

_Naomi: Well for me, personally, cheating…(looking down at the floor) I wouldn't be able to forgive someone for that…so…_

_Emily: (bitting her lips) yea…me neither. _

_Naomi: (pressing her lips in doubt of what Emily just said)_

"You were cheating on me?"

"No…no…we weren't…"

"Oh yes you were! You think I am fucking stupid enough to believe you now that I know what's going on…I don't believe a single word from you Naomi…you're a fucking liar and a cheat…"

"Dan…Dan…wait…"

Naomi ran down the staircase of her house following Dan who was slamming doors and cussing out of pure anger at himself. Somehow, between the birthday party and that day someone had let it slip to him that her and Emily were now together and this was something he could not accept.

"I thought you legitimately needed some time for yourself, that you were really just tired and pressured by the sudden fame, by the new series…I was ready to give you time and support…I was ready to give you anything you wanted Naomi…but I guess I was just stupid enough not to notice someone else was already given it to you…real well…"

"Dan…stop it…you don't know what you're saying…Emily and I had nothing going on when you and I were together…"

"This was what Berlin was all about, wasn't it? This was why you made me lie to Alister…oh fucking Alister…that poor twat probably doesn't know he's being fucked over by the two most famous lezzers on British TV…it's fucking hilarious, mate…"

He walked over to the car without letting Naomi talk and started to turn on the engine.

"Dan…wait…fucking let me explain…"

"I've heard enough…" He said starting to move the car away from the drive way. "I've had enough humiliation for one day…and to think I had my dad fucking recommending you for roles…I was walking around proud to be with you…and you were fucking around behind my back." He said before taking off.

Naomi stayed silently listening to him rant while her eyes started to water.

"Why would you do this Naomi? Did you really need to sleep with director's son to get ahead of yourself? Was that really necessary?"

Naomi could not believe what she had just heard her ex-boyfriend say. She wasn't ready to hear any more of that. He was wrong in every way. She had never cheated on him. In fact, she had pushed herself so hard not to do so that she had almost lost her chance with Emily. But now Dan was there accusing her of things that never even crossed her mind and she could only feel the tears of pure shame and sorrow start to roll down her eyes as she walked up the staircase in her house toward her room. She took her mobile on one hand and started to dial a number but then stopped herself and instead pushed her face on her pillow and started to cry.

"I'm not a cheater…I'd never…I'd never be able to do something like that…to anyone."

_Behind the scenes – Episode 2 – Series 4 – Emily_

_Emily: You were left thinking that Kat and Lily were gonna kinda like go off and live happily ever after clearly, like, Lily has been messing around in that "happy summer" which they were supposed to have had while living together and stuff…_

_Naomi: I was very sad when I read the scripts and read that Lily had cheated._

_Emily: I thought Lily was a bitch when I found out about Sofia but..uh…Naomi will probably agree with me about that._

"Naomi, wait…" Emily said as she chased the blonde girl outside the room into the hallway.

"Please Emily...leave me alone…"

"No…I can't…I can't leave it because you know the reason I haven't broke up with Ali…you know what my agent said to do…He said this will be safer if we lay low for a bit..."

"Right…so why don't you call your fucking agent and go with him to the event…I am out of here. This is starting to become way too much! You've made me into a cheater, Emily. And I despise cheating. You've made me into a cheater and that's the least thing I have ever wanted to be!"

_"Fame, you'll be famous as famous can be, with the whole wide world watching you win on TV. Except when they don't, because sometimes they won't…I am afraid that sometimes you'll play lonely games too. Games you can't win 'cause you'll play against you." – Dr. Seuss. _

* * *

_Song: Can't take my eyes off of you by Lauryn Hill. (I'd say it's Throwback Thrusday but in reality, my playlist is like stuck in 1998 these days...hope you don't mind) __**Reviews and comments are always welcome! **_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi everyone, I am really sorry for not being able to update sooner. The holidays are ending and I got caught up and then I had a request from my ex to update my Spanish fic (Maldeamores, if you read Spanish check it out...plug, plug, shameless plug.) so I had no choice. Anyway, here it is. It's a bit short but I hope you still like it. Will try to update as soon as possible. Promise. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Skins isn't mine...if it was I'd probably go back to being on holiday. Having a job literally sucks. :P

* * *

"Oh baby, why are you crying?"

Naomi was a bit concerned when she walked into the flat that she shared with Emily and found her on the sofa flipping through the scripts and crying her eyes out. She couldn't help but run over to her and take her in her arms and start to wipe her tears with her thumbs and kiss her eyes. She had to admit it was hard to see Emily cry. She hardly ever cried. In fact, since she'd met her she had only really seen her cry in a few very specific occasions that she'd rather not remember. She'd rather forget them because she had been the cause of all of them.(okay, most…except maybe one of them.)

"This scene is so sad, I can't even stand it." Emily said pushing herself into Naomi's shoulder and starting to cry one again.

"Oh, babe, stop crying like that…you're gonna make me start to cry too."

_Kat is sitting on the ledge of the car lot with Matt, Sofia's brother, reading the diary she had left behind. Lily could see by Kat's face that the diary reveled what she had done and she couldn't take it anymore. Then she starts to hear her cry. It killed her inside to see her cry. She knew it was all out in the open. _

_Lily: (crying, distraught) I am sorry! I am so sorry!_

_Kat looks back at her as she cries while Matt stands up on the ledge and throws the diary (and the box that contained it) down several stories into the street. He then gets up, looks bitterly at Naomi and leaves. _

_Kat: (crying) you've ruined it. (standing up on the ledge) you don't want anyone to care. (she looks down to the ground below) I could be dead in a second…everything is so fragile, didn't you realize that?_

"Ouch" Naomi cried as she felt Katie punch her on the arm as she approached her.

"What the fuck is with you?"

"That's for making my sister cry" she said in a loud and bitter voice.

Naomi felt awful because she knew that giving Emily the silent treatment was making her suffer, but she hated all that was happening. She wanted to push her into making the decision to leave Ali and this was the only way to do so. She had never meant to make Emily cry, suddenly she thought about it and it mad her skin cringe. Emily hardly ever cried.

"She was crying?" She said as if she didn't know what Katie was talking about.

"Of course she was crying, you up and left her at the event, if it wasn't because Katie and I were there…" Effy said looking upset just as well as Katie. "She hasn't stopped crying since then."

"Campbell, your scenes are cancelled for today. Something about Emily not feeling feel." A crew member announced to Naomi who was still rubbing the sore Katie had left on her arm.

"Where is she?" Naomi asked the two girls who were standing next to her with furious faces.

_**Afterellen Interview - Emily Fitch - Series 4 **_

_**Interviewer: How long does it take to come down emotionally from those sorts of intensely dramatic scenes?**_  
_**Emily:** If you're doing it on Friday evening, I think you stay that way for the rest of the day, really. At least you're a bit, like [mimes depressed expression] especially because you know when your eyes have been crying and they're swollen and horrible and then you're just shattered. I reckon that day it probably took me until Saturday lunchtime to come out of it and that's only because I woke up at Saturday lunchtime. It's difficult because once you're in there; you got yourself there by thinking about certain things which you can't then just shake off because they're serious things._

_**Interviewer: What sorts of things do you think about? **_  
_**Emily: **It sometimes helps if I contrast what Kat is going through in the story to something I've been through because then I can make the connection and remember how I felt and then remind myself of that feeling and then try and make what I was feeling in the past about that, try and project that onto what Kat is feeling, like it's happening to me again, if that makes sense. So I just have to try and bring feelings from there and the story from here now._

It was really dark outside by the time Naomi arrived in London. She hadn't planned on going back because had scenes planned the entire week but because the pain her little jealous scene caused Emily suddenly they had now been cancelled. She knocked on the door of Emily's house and after a few knocks she was ready to give up and then someone answered it.

"Yes, can I help you?" the person on the other side of the door looked at Naomi oddly.

"Yea, I am looking for…"

"Naomiiiii!" Before Naomi could finish she felt an unexpected hug from Emily and Katie's little brother.

"Of course, you're Naomi…you look very different than on the show...your hair is different. How could I not recognize those eyes. I am sorry dear. Do come in."

_**Interview with Allan Carr – Emily, Naomi & Thomas – Series 4 **_

_**A: Do you ever get embarrassed about people you know seeing the show - like your parents, because some of the stuff is quite racy isn't it?**_  
_E: No, my parents were more excited than I was when I got the part. They watch every single episode but I won't watch it with them. My nan watches every single episode too._  
_N: So does mine._

_**A: Really, what does she say?**_  
_E: She doesn't say anything really._  
_N: My gran sent me a postcard that said, 'Well done on your lezzy role' [All laugh]_  
_E: My aunt said to me, 'You big lezza!'_

_**A: So basically you get homophobic abuse from your family? [Laughs]**_  
_E: The first thing my granddad said to me was, 'What's it like being a lesbian?'_

"Nan, I told you already I really don't feel like soup" Emily said to when she heard the door open in her room.

"This isn't soup dear" she answered as Emily looked back and realized Naomi was standing next to her Nan and her little brother staring at her with puppy dog eyes. She wanted to smile but instead she pushed her lips really hard to fight it.

After a bit of silence between all of them, Nan decided to break the ice.

"You must have a lot to catch up on…let's go kiddo, I think I might have to run out to the market, we are fresh out of chamomile tea."

Without letting any of them talk she gave Naomi a little push and took her grandson by the hand and closed Emily's door, leaving the two girls alone to talk.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see that you were okay"

"I am fine, I am just a bit under the weather…but I'll be fine" Emily said turning around and giving Naomi her back. Naomi knew she had messed up real bad by leaving Emily in the club a couple of nights before when they were fighting about Ali. And she knew Emily was going to be feeling like crap about it but she never thought it was going to affect her this much. Emily was usually the strongest one of them both.

Naomi felt horrible at seeing Emily with her back turned to her tucked into all those blankets and she wanted nothing more to make things better. But there was really no way to do that. She did the only thing she could do. She locked the bedroom door, took off her coat and jumper and moved into bed with Emily and hugged her from behind.

"I am sorry your girlfriend is such a jealous twat" she said as she moved her head onto Emily's shoulder and her hands moved along Emily's stomach. "But she misses you"

Emily pretended to still be mad at Naomi yet she did not move away from her embrace. Rather she moved into it because she'd needed to feel this close to her. She missed her a lot too.

"Does she?" Emily said in a little sad voice.

"Yes" Naomi said close to her ear. Emily did not move a muscle.

"And I miss you too" Naomi said as she moved Emily's hair from her neck and started placing small kisses on her neckline. She felt Emily's skin erupt with goose bumps and this made her smile just a bit.

"I miss your smell" She said as she caressed her Emily's skin with her nose. Emily gasped a bit as she felt her do that but tried holding back a sigh so hard that she felt her stomach tightening.

"I miss your hands" Naomi said as she took Emily's hands in hers and then pulled on of them up and placed a kiss on each one.

"I miss your neck" she said as she moved Emily underneath her and started to place tiny kisses on the side of her neck. Emily tried to pretend it didn't affect her but she couldn't help moaning a bit as Naomi reached right underneath her earlobe.

Naomi's hands were now skillfully unbuttoning Emily's pyjama top while she worked her way down her neck in between her breasts in a row of small kisses. Emily's stomach contracted her as she felt Naomi's palms softly touch the tip of her nipples and then felt her move in between her legs.

"I miss your…ummm…nose" she said caressed her nose with Emily's, something that made the redhead smile.

_**Afterellen Interview - Emily Fitch - Series 4**_

_**Interviewer: Naomi mentioned that in the cadet closet scene, they directed you to remove each other's bras but neither of you wanted to do it.**_  
_**Emily: **__We were in the middle of the scene! Director just goes, 'okay, you just do your thing and if I think we need something else on the camera I'll just say, roll over or something. We thought she actually meant she was just going to move us or whatever. We were kissing and she was like 'Okay now, Naomi, take off Emily's top'. Okay fine, we've done this before, I don't want to be prude, like, whatever. And so I did it, and then she's like, 'Now, take Naomi's top off'. Okay, fine. And then she said, 'Now, Naomi, undo Emily's bra', and Naomi looked at me and I was like, 'No!'. So we just didn't do it and then the director was like, 'Okay, then, Emily undo Naomi's bra', and I was like, 'What!?' and Naomi's like, 'No, no, don't!'—all on camera! So yeah, that is one step, I don't know._

"What was that about?" Emily said as she walked away after finishing the scene on the cadet closet.

"I don't know…but I didn't like it one bit." Naomi said a bit infuriated at what the director had just suggested they'd do. "Who does she think she is asking me to take off your bra?…like I'm gonna let her and the forty blokes standing around perv out on your…bits and pieces…those are for my eyes only."

Emily couldn't help but smile at seeing her girlfriend's face as she said that. She found her sudden possessive outrage over her 'bits and pieces' very endearing. So much so that she couldn't help but pull her by her shirt and start to kiss her.

"So you want my bits and pieces all for yourself…I think that's rather greedy. Can't you share me just a little…even with our hardcore fans…"

"No" Naomi complained as she pulled her girlfriend's shirt back on and looked around. "If it was up to me I wouldn't even share…your…your nose with them…everything is mine, all mine!"

_**Interviewer: Did you see that bit of nudity as unnecessary?**_  
_**Emily:**__ I don't know, I would hate—I don't want to get in trouble for saying that, like…I think their storyline is really good and I think that the way they've shown it is different from other lesbian storylines of young girls that I've seen because it shows their relationship. Their relationship starts off being about them being confused and maybe being lesbian, maybe not, not really knowing, and all the confusion and then it just shuts up about that bit. And it's like, okay whatever, they might be two girls but they're just two people having a relationship and it's about their relationship, not about that [lesbian sex]. I would hate for it to have become—I don't think it did—if there was too much sex and you saw boobs and taking off bras, that stuff, I thought it would become just like, 'Oh, there you go!' Of course, I would hate for the fact that there was too explicit sexual scenes with girls to overshadow the fact that the storyline was about love and not about sex between—I think the story was written so well and it came across on camera well. I think if there had been any boob, it would have become something different_.

"I am sorry I am such a possessive bitch" Naomi said as she laid her head on Emily's shoulder and wrapped her arm around her body. "I just can't stand it…I can't stand thinking him or anyone else might be kissing you, or touching you or even looking at you…it just…it drives me crazy."

Emily kissed the side of Naomi's head and started talking.

"He's neither kissing me, nor touching me and only looking at me because you can't expect him to walk around with his eyes closed the entire time we are together. But there's nothing between us babe. I told you already, Ali is my friend and he agreed to help me after what happened with Dan."

Naomi knew the entire story because she had discussed it with Emily. Dan had started to spread rumors behind the girl's back, so much so, that Doug and Kieran (the creators of the show) themselves had to fire him and escort him off the set. This had infuriated his father and it had become a rather big incident, something that had been close to get out into the open. The entire thing had been a bit of a scandal and it had reached both their agents' ears. Something that was bound to get out of hand if it wasn't because Ali had seen how affected Emily was with the entire thing and had agreed to pretend they were still dating to divert the rumors.

And Naomi knew it was kind of Alister to do that. She knew she had to behave herself and try to prevent herself from wanting to smack him with a giant hammer every time she saw her girlfriend with him. On the inside she wished he wasn't so kind. She wished he wasn't so perfect. From where Emily saw him he had been so incredible with her, so understanding, kind, gentle that it only made Naomi look like a pile of rubbish by comparison. But now that Emily had forgiven her for being a jealous twat she had no choice but to be quiet and allow for Ali and Emily to keep on playing their little pantomime in front of everyone in order to diffuse the rumors of their relationship.

Naomi wasn't happy with that arrangement and she had no choice but to bite her tongue and take it. This was just another price to pay for those 15 minutes…those 15 minutes she was starting to wish would run out as soon as possible. She was starting to hate fame.


End file.
